Creando un heredero
by ATMD
Summary: El matrimonio puede ser algo difícil en el siglo XIX, pero un matrimonio con mentiras de por medio puede llegar a destruirlo, sin embargo el amor puede cambiar todo. AMUTO
1. 1

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no a su creadora Peach-pit**

**Prologo: Cuando las cosas no son como quieres  
Amu POV**

-Te casaras la otra semana y no acepto un no, pues es tu deber-dijo mi madre

Hoy cumplía con exactitud 16 años de mi vida, técnicamente era la edad donde ya podía casarme pero qué manera de casarme tan rápido.  
Perdóneme por no presentarme, me llamo Amu Hinamori, acabo de cumplir mis 16 años soy peli rosada de tez blanca y ojos ambarinos y soy de clase pobre, sirvo para la casa Tsukiyomi o más bien dicho una de las cuantas diría yo ya que mis jefes no están aquí pero vendrán mañana. Yo estoy enamorada de Hotori Tadase el jardinero de la casa se que a él le gusta otra pero cuando apenas iba a tratar de declararme todo se fue al caño. No podía creer que a mis 16 años de vida iba a casarme siempre me imaginaba que me casaría con alguien que amara y que él me amara pues no era aristócrata, pues ellos se casaban por conveniencia, no ahora se suponía que debía casarme.  
-Madre, no podéis hacerme esto, por favor yo... yo no quisiera, porque madre?-dije y empecé a llorar

-Fue algo que su padre decidió desde que tu naciste, te casaras con Ikuto Tsukiyomi-dijo mi madre-deberías estar feliz-dijo ella

-él tal vez podría ser de buena cuna madre, pero mis sentimientos por él nunca existirán-dije

-las mujeres no tienen derecho en nada, por lo tal es tu deber actuar como si nada y bien lo sabes, después de todo mi amada hija mañana su padre le dará su mano-dijo ella

-madre prefería la muerte antes que casarme con aquel señor-dije

- ¿como se atreve? usted sabe el amor que tiene su padre por usted, no sabe lo que su padre dio por este matrimonio-me dijo enojada

-pero yo-iba a decir

-nada, ¡basta! dejad de ser egoísta y hacer esto por vuestra familia, después de todo tendrá mucho dinero y no tendremos que deberle nada a esta familia, deberías agradecer después de la desgracia que hizo tu tatarabuelo Hinamori hemos servido a esta casa-dijo mi madre enojada

-pero madre eso fue hace 150 años ¿porque yo debería cargar con ese pecado?-proteste

-ese fue el juramento que hizo su padre para eliminar nuestra deuda-dijo ella

-dejadme sola-dije

-mañana querida, no lo olvidéis-dijo ella y se fue

-Os odio-dije y empecé a llorar

No podía creer que hoy iba acabar toda mi felicidad, ahora entendía por que mi madre algunas veces me enseño como agarrar cada cosa, a hablar a pararme, no era por conocimiento ni por que según ella yo iba a ser institutriz, no todo era porque me iba a casar con unos de mis jefes. No entendía por que debería de hacer caso, tal vez debería huir, pero con qué dinero y además que haría después, no, no tenia alternativa era casarme ya sea por querer o no, no tenia salida. Empecé a llorar de repente escuche que tocaban la puerta

-dejadme sola-grite

-Amu-chan, dejadme estar con usted-dijo mi amiga Rima

Corrí lo más rápido que pude y le abrí. Allí estaba ella con su pelo rizado rubio, mi amiga me abrazo y yo me deje abrazar por ella y ahora no aguante y empecé a llorar

- ¿porque debería de obedecer Rima-chan?-dije

-mi querida Amu-chan. no puedes hacer nada-me dijo ella

-lo sé, lo sé-dije

-pero no debéis preocuparte escuche que Tsukiyomi-san es muy guapo y un caballero-dijo ella tratando de animarme

-pero ni siquiera lo conozco, además siempre creí que iba a casarme con alguien que amara, pues no naci siendo aristócrata-dije

-no tenéis elección-dijo ella

-y yo que me iba a declarar a Tadase-kun-dije

-¿Hotori-san?-dijo ella, asentí

-Oh, como lo siento-dijo ella

-ya no debería importarme-dije Me limpie las lagrimas que aun salían de mis ojos. Y salí de mi cuarto, a ver al hombre por el cual seis años estuve enamorada. Y jamás iba a ser nada en mi vida solo mi amor Hotori, el era rubio y tenía los ojos rojos. El tenia 20 años pero siempre era amable conmigo. Desde el principio nos conocíamos desde que tenía memoria pues su familia trabajaba también para los Tsukiyomi pero su padre era administrador y su mama era ama de llaves. Lo vi otra vez con su camiseta de tirantes blanca y con un pantalón café. Traía unos zapatos negros. Y cuando me vio me sonrió.  
-Hinamori-san, felicidades por su aniversario-me dijo y me dio una rosa. Casi quería morir y solo le sonreí, el si se había acordado

-gracias-dije

-Hinamori-san podríamos hablar-me dijo el

-claro-dije

Él me llevo hacia el árbol frondoso que tanto me fascinaba y nos sentamos

-Nos conocemos desde hace mucho Hinamori-san-dijo el

-Claro hace 16 años-dije

-Hinamori-san yo estoy enamorado de usted-me dijo el

-disculpa-dije yo

-que la amo-me dijo

-Hotori-san yo la verdad-iba a decir

Pero el me beso, mi primer beso y sabia a gloria, pero después me acorde que mañana le darían mi mano a ese hombre y con todo mi pesar lo aparte

-¿Usted no me ama?-me pregunto

"claro que si""-pensé

-No-dije con rudeza

-Lo entiendo-dijo el

-perdóneme-dije y salí y de nuevo me refugie en mi cuarto, odiaba a los Tsukiyomis y a ese tal Ikuto-san. A ese hombre le haría saber mi sufrimiento y mi amargura una vez casados. Si una vez casados, él conocería el significado de vivir en el propio infierno.

**Fin de Amu POV**

**Este fanfic estará en reparación por mis horrores de ortografía, además de que me sirve para volver a inspirarme**

**Datos: aquí Tadase es más grande que Amu, no hay charas y es completamente universo alterno.**


	2. 2

**Declameir:Shugo Chara por desgracia no me pertenece si a su creadora Peach-pit**

**Capitulo 1: Conociendo a los Tsukiyomis y recibiendo mi segundo beso**

**Amu POV**

Hoy era el gran día, según todos, por lo que según escuche de Rima, ellos ya habían llegado. Mi amiga llego toda feliz y me dijo que era una maldita.  
_Flashback_

_Toc, toc_

_-pasad-dije_

_-Amu-san eres una maldita-dijo ella_

_-¿eh? ¿cuál fue mi mal acto?-dije algo asustada_

_-Hoy, llegaron los amos y ya vi a su prometido-dijo ella_

_-ah-dije pues la verdad no me importaba lo que respectaba a ese hombre_

_- ¿ah?-dijo ella_

_-Rima-san, la verdad no quisiera ser mal educada pero la verdad no me importa nada que tenga que ver con ese hombre-tenía que hablar claro_

_-Amu ¿qué le paso?¿usted no es así?-dijo ella_

_-Una desgracia-dije_

_- ¿qué paso?-dijo ella asustada_

_-yo... ayer -dije y empecé a llorar_

_-¿qué paso?-dijo mas asustada_

_-Tadase-kun, el por fin se me había declarado, se imagina, siempre había esperado por ese día y tuve que mentirle-dije_

_-Amu-chan, yo lo siento-dijo ella_

_-Odio este matrimonio, odio a mis padres y odio a esas personas al igual que mi tatarabuelo-dije_

_-No Amu-chan, no hables así-dijo ella_

_-pero es que yo había pensado hacer una vida con el-dije_

_-oh mi pobre miga, como lo siento-dijo y me abrazo_

_Llore por un momento y después me compuse. Qué sentido tenía llorar lo hecho, hecho esta.  
Tocaron mi puerta y me pregunte quien era. Era mi padre, Rima se fue y me dejo a solas con él.  
-Padre-dije y le hice una reverencia_

_-Mi querida hija, ¿estas lista?-dijo el_

_-dentro de una hora padre, pues no me he bañado ni cambiado-dije _

_-oh, entiendo-dijo el_

_-papá ¿porque me comprometiste con ese hombre?-dije y mis lagrimas me traicionaron_

_-es por tu bien-dijo _

_-¿por mi bien?-dije_

_-siéntate, hija-me dijo y me senté en la cama él se sentó en la silla_

_-cuando naciste me sentí el hombre más afortunado del mundo, yo quería que fueses una niña y si naciste siendo mujer. Cuando te sostuve entre mis brazos pensé que eras perfecta, mis amos te vieron y me hablaron. Ellos me propusieron que te casaras con su hijo mayor, yo al principio me negué pero después quise lo mejor para ti hija-él se arrodillo ante mí y sostuvo mis manos- hija, usted es mi vida y siempre quiero que tenga lo mejor, desde que te tuve, nunca quise que te maquillaras para un mentiroso, quiero que seas fuerte y el día que no esté con usted, piense que mis trabajos por usted valieran la pena-dijo mi padre_

_Llore mi papá jamás me decía cosas tan bonitas, pero ahora sonaban tan sinceras, es verdad que siempre presumía de mi y siempre me abrazaba y me decía princesa_

_-shhh, ya no llores hija-dijo él y voltee a verlo y vi que estaba llorando_

_-papá-le dije_

_-te extrañare mucho, la verdad es que no quiero que te cases aun, pero sé que algún día me lo agradecerás y prométeme que serás feliz, se que ese hombre te hará feliz, sé que mi decisión al principio no te gustara pero quiero que pienses que todo fue por tu bien-dijo el_

_-te lo prometo papa-dije _

_Él me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente y se fue._

_Fin de Flashback_

Una vez que se fue llore, ¿cómo podría decirle a mi padre que jamás seria feliz con ese hombre? no quería destruir sus esperanzas pero yo amaba a Tadase y sé que él a mí, ¿por qué no dejarlo todo e irme con él?. No, no podía hacerle eso a mi papá.  
Me arregle para la cena, me puse un vestido blanco con moño de color dorado, el sombrero que traía llevaba una pluma de ganso color blanca, pues según mi mamá todo este atuendo me lo trajo mi futura suegra. Rima entro a mi cuarto y se quedo boquiabierta.  
-¿que le pasa Rima?-pregunte asustada

-se ve hermosa-dijo ella

-oh, muchas gracias-dije

-dejadme ayudarla con el maquillaje-dijo ella

-por favor, jamás lo he hecho-dije Rima me puso algo en los labios que hacía que se me vieran rosas, para agregarme un poco de rubor me pellizco las cachetes y a mis pestañas con los dedos las jalaba, me dolió un poco maquillarme, pero cuando me vi en el espejo me quede asombrada.  
-Se ve hermosa-dijo mi madre

-Madre-dije

-Ya es hora-dijo ella

-Si-dije-adiós Rima, al rato te cuento-le dije

-Que le vaya bien-dijo ella

Fuimos al comedor y me quede asombrada.  
Estaban todas mis 5 hermanas Ran, Miki, Suu, Dia y Ami estaban sentadas, hacia mucho tiempo que no las veía desde que se fue con mi tía, Mi padre se paro y me tomo de la mano, estaba algo asustada pues se me quedaban mirando.  
-ella, señores es mi hija Amu Hinamori-dijo mi padre

-Buenas noches-dije e hice una reverencia

-Buenas noches querida, soy Aruto Tsukiyomi un placer conocerte-dijo una señor de algunos 45 años, su pelo era color azul violeta y tenía los ojos color azul zafiro, venia acompañado de su esposa Souko -Ikuto, por favor preséntate ante tu prometida-dijo la señora

Un hombre de tal vez unos 22 o 21 apareció de repente tomo mi mano y la beso. Este era guapo debía admitir, tenía el pelo azul y poseedor de unos ojos de igual color que su cabello tenia la tez morena pero diría que no mucho, me miro a los ojos y yo sin quererme sonroje

-"no Amu recuerda que tu corazón es de Tadase no de este extraño"-pensé

-Hinamori-san es un placer conocerla, soy Ikuto Tsukiyomi-dijo el

-el placer es mío señor-dije y retire mi mano de inmediato pues aunque fuera mi prometido no estaba bien que te la sostuviera por tanto tiempo.  
-Por favor querida, déjame presentarte a mis hijos-dijo la señora

-será un honor-dije

Una chica rubia con dos coletas de apareció delante de mí, traía un vestido rosa al igual que un sombrero con rosas de color rosa, se veía como una muñequita pues su pelo caía sobre sus hombros, ella me sonrió (N/a:el vestido de Utau era como el de ciel de kuroshitsuji cuando se vestía de mujer)y también su acompañante, este era castaño,  
traia un traje negro y una camiseta blanca, el hombre era atractivo debía aceptar pero no era de mi se veía de unos 30 y ella de unos 18.  
Les hice una reverencia

-Ella es mi hija Utau-dijo ella

-Es un placer conocerte-dijo ella y me abrazo, me sorprendí un poco ante tal gesto

-y el es su esposo Kukai Souma-dijo ella y yo le hice una reverencia

-es un placer conocerlos-dije

-el placer es nuestro-dijeron ambos a unisonó

-y por ultimo te presentamos a nuestros amados hijos, él es Yoru-dijo y me señalo a un niño hermosos de 5 años tal vez tenía el pelo azul pero sus ojos eran ámbar

-y mis hijas Eru e Iru-dijo y me señalo a una muchacha rubia con un hermoso vestido blanco y a otra pequeña con el pelo morado casi tirándole a azul ella traía un vestido rojo.  
Ambas se veían de unos 7 años o 8 años.  
-Mucho gusto-le dije

-el placer es nuestro-dijo la pequeña rubia

-ah sí-dijo la otra

-pero por favor, siéntate-dijo ella y me tendió una silla al lado de mi papa

-bueno señores quisiera antes de brindar agradecer a nuestro señor el hecho que la otra semana se casaran nuestros hijos, así que brindemos por la felicidad de Tsukiyomi-kun y mi hija Amu-chan un brindis por ellos-dijo él y alzo la copa

-brindis-dijeron todos al unisonó

Cenamos y después Tsukiyomi-san me pidió que saliera con el pero como no estaba bien que estuviéramos ambos solos y a altas horas de la noche(N/a:antes decir que eran la eran como ahorita las tres o dos de la mañana y el hecho es que antes las doncellas por más de que estuvieran con su prometido y sin hacer nada de "eso" las juzgaban y hasta decían que ya no eran vírgenes por lo tal tenían que ir acompañadas) salimos con Rima y desafortunadamente con Tadase-kun.

Al principio hablamos de cosas triviales como en donde vivía el, que hacía, que hacía yo, en fin descubrí algo que no me gusto pues Tsukiyomi-san dijo que después de nuestra boda nos iríamos a su casa en Francia, se que era fenomenal ir a Francia pero ¿y mi familia? además el me daba miedo y ni siquiera lo conocía

-Entonces que te parecería quedarnos aquí un año más e irnos-me dijo él pues me hablaba de tu

-Como usted lo desee-dije

-quiero que me hables de tu no de usted-me dijo el

-pero es yo no podría-dije -inténtalo-me dijo y me sonrió me ruborice al instante

-"no Amu tu quieres a Tadase-kun no a este, además Tadase-kun esta atrás"-pensé

-Me parecería bien, claro si uste.. digo Tu lo deseas-dije

-Te ves muy bonita así-me dijo él y se me acerco

-gra... cias-dije tartamudeando

Se empezó a reír de mi-jaja que inocente eres-dijo él

-ohh, eres un…un niñito ricachón-dije enojada se había burlado de mi seguí mi camino pues ya no toleraba mas estar con el

-espera-dijo el

-adiós-dije

El me agarro del brazo y me jalo estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de mi cara, olía a una colonia masculina muy afrodisiaca y claro deliciosa -"dios en que estoy pensando-pensé y me puse roja

-antes de despedirte de mí, primero me tienes que besar.-dijo él y me beso al principio me sentí extrañada, pero cuando el metió su lengua en mi boca gemí ante ese nuevo contacto, mi primer beso con Tadase no era casi nada a comparación con ese beso diría que fue casi una entrada al cielo

-Hotori-san-se escucho la voz de Rima salí de ese beso y voltee a ver vi a Tadase llorando y mis lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos

-así que te gusta Tadase-dijo Ikuto

-Yo… yo-dije y empezó a llorar mi secreto ante mi prometido estaba descubierto

¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?  
**Fin de Amu POV -  
**

**Uff otro fic que acabo hoy y no me la puedo creer en fin les gusto? ah y una pregunta mas quieren un lemmon o sin el? aunque no soy muy buena en ellos pues nunca he hecho uno quisiera agradecer a**

**Ferusa Wangulen: me alegro que te haya gustado este primer cap, espero que pueda cumplir tus expectativas y gracias por dejarme un review**

**superfangirl: ummm pues si fue algo trsite pero te admito que te gustara mas el matrimonio de Ikuto y Amu**

**LuNaR19 :no te preocupes por los Amutos desde aqui empezaran y claro tendran desde drama hasta comedia, espero que no te desilusione**

**Chiiia :primero gracias por el review, y en tanto lo de Amu pues aunque sufrira mucho al principio sera muy feliz azulaamu :gracias por pasarte a leer este fic, y con respecto a lo de Tadase ni yo misma me lo imagino creo que no cambio mucho solo su altura jijij**

**Love-Amuto19: Me siento casi halagada pues te pasas en todos mis fic y me halagras mucho muchas gracias y espero que este tambien te guste**

**Hina McCutcheon: Hola amiguita, me alegro mucho que te guste este fic y espero que no te defraude nos hablamos luego**

**aitniram:gracias por tu review, y como siempre prometo aqui traigo el otro cap espwero que te haya gustado**

**AnAkE . AmAi :muchas gracias por que te haya gustado este fic, y en fin todavia no he pasado a los amutos pues Tadase siempre tiene que aparecer para arruinarlos y aunk suene un poco cruel de mi parte estoy de acuerdo contigo en que Tadase no me dio nada de pena pero como a mi no me gusta ponerles finales tristes a mis personajes, ejem solo a una de hecho, no lo dejare solito, y muchisimas gracias por tu halago gracias de verdad no se ni coimo agradecerte**

**Amu-Butterfly: hay amigita contigo me quedo corta pues cada fic que publico siempre me dejas un review y si no hay uno te extraño. No se como agradecerte por darme tu tiempo y muchas gracias por los halagos que das y las motivaciones espero no defraudarte**

**En fin les gusto este cap?**

**chaito y se me cuiidan mucho**


	3. 3

**Declameir:Shugo Chara por desgracia no es mio si no de su creadora Peach-Pit**

_En el capitulo anterior_

_-antes de despedirte de mi primero me tienes que besar-dijo él y me beso al principio me sentí extrañada, pero cuando el metió su lengua en mi boca gemí ante ese nuevo contacto, mi primer beso con Tadase no era casi nada a comparación con ese beso diría que fue casi una entrada al cielo_

_-Hotori-san-se escucho la voz de Rima salí de ese beso y voltee a ver vi a Tadase llorando y mis lagrimas se derramaron de mis ojos_

_-así que te gusta Tadse-dijo Ikuto_

_-Yo… yo-dije y empecé a llorar mi secreto ante mi prometido estaba descubierto _

_¿Qué iba a pasar ahora?_

**Capitulo 3. La gran Boda**

**Amu POV**

Después de aquel incidente, Tadase jamás me voltio a mirar o a decirme nada más que el buenos días y eso era porque Rima le dijo, en cuanto a Tsukiyomi-san no volví a salir con él pues me estaban tomando medidas para el vestido y en respecto a mi boda entre mi mama y mi suegra lo hacían todo.

Mi mama se encargaba de la comida y los invitados. Mi suegra los arreglos, las invitaciones y claro el salón e iglesia pues hasta iba a venir el primer ministro a mi boda. Me sentía tan triste después de eso salí corriendo, llorando como deseaba no casarme con un extraño. Aunque los extraños no se besan ni nada me sentía tan mal. Maldita sea que los hombres tengan todos los derechos de nosotras. Nosotras no teníamos derecho a opinar, a hablar por nuestra cuenta, ni si quiera a criticar. Como odiaba ser mujer.  
El tiempo paso y hoy era mi último día como soltera, adiós futuro dichoso, adiós a Tadase y adiós pobreza. No salí este día, le pedí a mis suegros el día y me lo concedieron, tiempo que utilice para quedarme encerrada en mi cuarto y pensar, cuestionar y maldecir.  
_Toc, toc_

-pasad-dije

-Hola, Amu-san ¿cómo se encuentra?-me dijo mi amiga Rima

-Quisiera escuchar la verdad o preferís que os mienta-dije

-La verdad-me contesto

-mal-dije

-¿Todavía esta triste por lo de Hotori-san?-me dijo ella

-No, bueno tal vez un poco-dije

-Amu-san usted no tiene la culpa-me dijo ella

-Claro que la tengo, si no hubiese pasado eso Tadase-kun me hablaría, aunque sea un poco-le dije

-No, Amu-chan entiende, solo sucedió-me dijo ella

-Bueno, solo esta eso, me siento extraña, siento como si estuviese contrayendo el matrimonio con un extraño-le dije

-pues vaya forma de fraternizar con los extraños-dijo ella

-Yo lo sé que los extraños no hacen cosas como la que paso-dije

-pero dígame ¿no le gusta un poquito?-me pregunto

-no sé lo que siento por ese hombre-le dije

-tal vez poco a poco se vaya enamorando de él, porque no intenta fraternizar con él-me dijo ella

-tal vez eso sea lo mejor que haga-respondí

-en, fin su madre dice que quiere hablar con usted, ya que como solo desayuno y no comió pues quiere tomar un larga platica-dijo ella

-gracias, por el recado ¿no sabe que es lo que va a hablar?-le pregunte

-Si os supiera le diría inmediato-dijo ella y me sonrió

-gracias Rima-san por sus consejos, no sé que haría sin usted-le dije y me abrazo

-Amu-san porque siento como si fuese una despedida-me dijo

-Rima-san creo que ya no nos volveremos a ver-le dije entre sollozo

-¿ por qué decís eso?-me pregunto asustada

-él me llevara a Francia a vivir-le dije

-No, no puede ser-dijo ella y también lloro.  
Yo jamás en mis 16 años de vida vi a llorar a Rima, como lo hacía en ese momento

-Rima-san ¿y si usted se viene conmigo?-le dije

-no, Amu-san no quisiera incomodar-me dijo

-Pues a mí no me incomodarías, y estaría como mi huésped-le dije-por favor, decid que acepta-le dije

-pero y su…-iba a decir

-yo le podría decir a ese hombre que si me deja, daría mi vida por tenerte por qué me sentiría sola-le dije

-está bien, me iré con usted-me dijo ella

-¿lo promete?-dije

-lo prometo-me dijo ella

Rima salió y yo salí con ella pues aun tenía que ver a mi madre, Llegue a la pequeña habitación de mi madre y toque

-adelante-dijo mi madre

-me mando a llamar madre-le dije

-pasad, querida y cerrad la puerta-dijo ella

Hice lo que me dijo y me ofreció que me sentara con ella

-¿ que pasa, madre?-pregunte

-quisiera hablar con usted que es lo que pasa después de la ceremonia de bodas-dijo en seco

- ¿que... que es lo que pasa madre?-dije, ella se puso nerviosa

-veras querida este pues usted sabe que los recién casados se quedan solos durante la noche-me dijo ella

-madre jamás he visto a una pareja de casados-le dije sinceramente

-bueno querida, después de acabar la ceremonia ambos esposos en la noche se quedan solos en una habitación-me dijo ella

-este y ¿qué es lo que pasa después?-dije nerviosa

-Primero querida, pues no sé cómo explicarle eso-me dijo ella

- ¿pasa algo terrible?-dije asustada

-veras el cuerpo de una mujer tiene una pequeña cuevita-dijo ella

-¿de verdad?-dije impresionada

-eh, si querida, en esa pequeña cuevita entra un pajarito o quien sabe un águila-dijo ella

- ¿cómo es eso madre?-dije asombrada

-no preguntéis, querida-dijo mi madre

-como usted decid madre-dije pero no entendía

-bueno hija solo quiero decirle que en ese momento se relaje-dijo ella

- ¿pero como..?-iba decir

-solo haga lo que le pido-dijo ella

-está bien madre-dije

-Y también hija recuerda que una vez casada usted debe seguir todo lo que diga su esposo, y no opinar ni cuestionar a menos que se lo pidan, ¿entendido?-dijo ella

-si madre-dije -por favor retirase y duérmase de una vez que su matrimonio será a las 9:45 de la mañana-dijo ella

-Claro, madre, que pase buenas noches-dije

-buenas noches, querida-dijo ella

Salí de la habitación de mis padres consternada. Fui a mi cuarto y entre tanto pensar me quede dormida.  
-Amu-san despierte-me dijeron

-un momentito mas-roge

-amu-san solo tiene una hora para arreglarse-me dijo ella Me levante de golpe

-el agua ya esta lista-me dijo ella

-Gracias, te debo una-le dije

-pero apurarse por que su madre tiene ataque de sus nervios-dijo ella, Ósea estaba histérica.

Me duche lo mas rápido que pude y Rima me ayudo a ponerme el me ayudo con el peinado. Y sin querer empecé a llorar. No quería casarme, no sé cuantas veces derrame muchas lágrimas, de hecho ya olvide de los momentos en que llore, no se podía contar con los dedos de ambas manos.

-¿qué os pasa?-me peguntó mi amiga asustada

-no, lo sé, yo... yo no lo sé, tengo miedo y mucha tristeza-le dije

-Amu-chan te ves tan bonita el día de hoy, ya no llores mas-me dijo ella

-pero es que...-iba a decir

-No, amu-chan ya no llores mas, ya verás que con el paso del tiempo usted amara a Tsukiyomi-san más que a Hotori-san-dijo ella Mi amiga me limpio mis lagrimas y me salí de la habitación mi padre me estaba esperando y cuando me vio unas lagrimas rebeldes salieron de sus ojos

-Amu-chan te ves tan hermosa, mi peque a flor se va a casar-dijo el

-papá, tranquilízate que me hará usted llorar-dijo mi madre con los ojos humedecidos

-pero mamá, hace 16 años nosotros dimos a luz una pequeña y hoy se nos casa-dijo mi padre

-padre, por favor, no llore pues creo que llorare-le dije

Mi madre que había llorado, se limpio sus lagrimas y me sonrió

-bien, cariño es hora-dijo mi madre

Mi papa me tomo del brazo y nos fuimos al patio pues mi ceremonia se iba a hacer madre me acomodo el velo y nos fuimos directo a donde estaban todos. Nos estaban esperando y cuando me vieron me sentí algo extraña, tenía muchos nervios. Había mucha gente que no conocía, y vi a mi prometido estaba apuesto pero en la tercera fila de bancas estaba el hombre que yo amaba. Tadase estaba ahi, como me hubiese gustado estar con él, huir con él, que él fuera el novio y no Ikuto. Una lágrima salió de mi rostro, pero gracias al velo nadie lo noto. Llegamos directo adonde estaba Ikuto y mi padre le dijo unas palabras a Ikuto. Ikuto Tomo ligeramente mi mano y nos quedamos viendo

-Bien queridos hermanos, estamos hoy aquí reunidos para consagrar esta matrimonio, entre los jóvenes Tsukiyomi ikuto-san y Hinamori Amu-san-empezó el padre

Paso el tiempo y llego la hora de intercambiar los anillos

-Con esta mano yo sostendré tus anhelos, tu copa nunca estará vacía por que yo seré tu vino, con esta vela alumbrare tu camino en la oscuridad- empezó a decir Ikuto con la vela que tenía en la mano izquierda y sujeto mi brazo-y te pido que seas mía-dijo

-acepto-dije

Después Ikuto me entrego el anillo y yo le puse el padre consagro las ceremonia acabo

-Bien hermanos la ceremonia ha acabado, el novio puede besar a la novia-dijo el sacerdote Ikuto me quito el velo y después de verme se acerco lentamente y solo sentí sus apetecibles labios. Este beso no era como el pasado, era dulce y solo aceptaba la promesa que me había echo, hace unos minutos. Escuche aplausos de toda la gente, no separamos después de unos me tomo de la mano y me llevo con todo mundo, él se fue con su familia y yo con la mía.  
-One-chan, os extrañare-dijo Ami

-yo también, a mi-le dije en el oído y ella me abrazo y se puso a llorar

-Amu-chan-dijeron mis hermanas trilliza Ran, Suu y miki y me abrazaron y se pusieron a llorar

-Chicas, también las extrañare mucho-les dije

-Amu-san-me dijo mi hermana Dia ye me abrazo- se que te irá bien con ese hombre-me dijo ella

-eso espero-dije

-Mi niña, mi preciosa hija ya no es una niña-me dijo mi papa y se puso a llorar

-padre, por favor no llore-le dije con la voz quebrada

-Amu-chan te ira muy bien, yo conozco a Ikuto-kun y sé que es un buen hombre te hará muy feliz-dijo mi papa- y te deseo mucha felicidad-dijo mi papa

-gracias papa-le dije y me sonrió

-Amu-chan-dijo mi madre y me abrazo y se puso a llorar-estoy muy feliz, pues hace muchos a os te vi nacer y ahora eres toda una mujer, procura ser feliz si?-dijo mi madre y me guiño el ojos

-si madre-le dije y sonreí

Llegamos al comedor y todos los invitados estaban esperándonos, nos aplaudieron cuando nos vieron entrar y un señor se paro

-Ikuto-san, felicidades-le dijo y le dio la mano

-gracias señor por venir-le dijo Ikuto

-y esta señorita, es la novia-me dijo y yo le hice una reverencia

- Ikuto-san elegiste a una muy bonita chica-dijo el

-gracias, señor-dijo Ikuto La comida se vino sirviendo a la 1:00 de la tarde y busque a Rima, pero no la encontraba

-¿a quién buscas?-me pregunto Ikuto

-a mi amiga Rima-san-le dije

-ella se va a encarga de servir la comida-dijo Ikuto como si nada

-en un momento vuelvo-le dije

-¿a dónde vas?-dijo él

-pues a buscarla, yo no quiero estar aquí si ella no esta aquí-le dije

Él suspiro y le hablo a alguien y mando a buscarla, después de varios minutos ella lego arreglada y le sonreí a mi amiga

-¿feliz?-me pregunto Ikuto

-Sí, muchas gracias-le dije y le sonreí

La ceremonia fue lujosa pues Ikuto me dijo que el señor que nos había saludado era el primer ministro y casi me el vals típico de los novios pero este baile era sin tocarse las manos. Solo en unos segundos. Después bailamos con todos y estuvo muy emocionante. La ceremonia duro todo el día pues antes de que me diera cuenta ya eran las 9 de la noche. Era hora de carruaje ya estaba listo y salimos Ikuto y yo y llegamos al carruaje, en el transcurso del viaje nadie hablo yo estaba nerviosa pero no sabía porque Ikuto estaba serio.  
-Señor llegamos-dijo él cochero

-gracias Alphonse-le dijo Ikuto mientras salía y me ayudaba a salir

Cuando vi en qué lugar nos dejo vi una mansión enorme y me quede carruaje se fue y voltee a ver y vi el mar, se veía hermoso de noche y sonreí

-qué bonito-me dije a mi misma

-vamos-dijo Ikuto y me tendió la mano Llegamos a la mansión y nos salieron a recibir, Ikuto dijo que podían marchar y yo trague en seco, mis manos empezaban a sudar de una extraña manera, estaba sola con un hombre Ikuto me dirigió a una habitación ambos entramos y cuando la vi era muy bonita pues estaba la chimenea prendida y en la cama y en el piso había muchos pétalos rojos.  
Voltee a ver y una cama.  
****Advertencia Lemmon, si no les gusta no lo lean en fin no pasa nada */* ah y tambien no apto para cardiacas.****  
Ikuto se puso atrás de mí y me asuste

-este yo-iba a decir pero Ikuto me callo con un beso el beso era algo extraño era salvaje y las manos de Ikuto me empezaron a recorrer toda y yo me asuste lo cual lo aparte

-esto, no está bien-le dije

Él me tomo de la mano y me miro a los ojos-no pasara nada que tu no desees-me dijo -esto es completamente normal-me aseguro

-yo jamás he estado con un hombre a solas-le asegure

-eso lo sé-me respondió

-Ni si quiera se que va a pasar, tengo miedo-le dije y me puse a llorar

-No llores, lo que va a pasar es para muchos algo muy hermoso-me dijo él-prometo no lastimarte-me dijo él y me empezó a besar, me sentí casi en el cielo tanto que no me di cuenta de que Ikuto me había desabrochado el corsé y la falda ya había caído cuando nos segundos volvimos a volver a me había quitado ya todo solo quedaba en ropa interior y me separamos y yo me cubrí pues a pesar de que era una blusa de tirantes y una falda, se transparentaba todo

-Este yo-iba a decir

-Shh, quiero verte-me dijo y me quito las manos que trataban de cubrirme y me miro muy raro

-eres muy hermosa-me dijo y me volvió a cargo y me llevo directo a la cama, me deposito con delicadeza y se acostó arriba de mi claro sin aplastarme siguió besando después de separarnos me empezó a besar en el cuello y sentí algo extraño en mi vientre sus manos me recorrieron toda, yo solo suspiraba ¿que era esto? era muy extraño pero se sentía muy bien. Las manos de él con absoluta maestría fueron acariciando mis piernas hasta llegar a mis muslos ahí masajeo con delicadeza, sus labios empezaron a besar cada rastro de piel que veía no sabía qué hacer, si estaba haciendo estaba mal, pero eso no importaba por una vez en mi vida me sentía tan bien, sus manos me quitaron toda mi ropa interior y me asuste ningún hombre en mi vida me había visto sentí incomoda, voltea verlo a él y todavía traía puesto su traje y todo, casi en un instante como si nuestros pensamientos fueran los mismo él se quito todo a excepción de la ropa interior, vi un enorme torso que me apetecía tocar y lo toque el solo suspiro, después de eso sentí como algo duro estaba rozándome, esa cosa hacía sentirme bien

-ahhh, ¿qué es esto?-le dije a Ikuto

-Esto my lady es nuestra danza-me dijo entrecortadamente

Esa cosa dura sentía que crecía mas y mas y se ponía tan duro como una roca, Ikuto abandono mi cuello para lamer mis pechos, grite eso era tan excitante, que bien se sentía eso, se apodero de uno y a el otro lo pellizcaba, mis manos en cambio tocaban su enorme espalda y tocaba todo lo que podía cuando gritaba llena de placer, el ronroneaba como un gato. Después sentí una humedad ahí, abajo, era daba vergüenza pero en ese momento a él no le importo y a mi menos de hecho ni estaba consciente de lo que pasaba, una de sus manos me toco ahí e introdujo un dedo

-ahhhh- gemí

- ¿qué es lo que sientes cariño?-me pregunto

-no lo sé, pero se siente… tan... bien-le dije entre cortamente

-déjate llevar-me dijo e hice caso. Primero adentro dos dedos, el cual entraban en un vaivén, me hizo gemir, después se le unió el tercer dedo, y sentí una entrada al cielo, siguió con su vaivén que me volvía loca, mis caderas empezaron a moverse y yo gemía en su oído, después de varios minutos se le unió el cuarto me sentí tan llena

-Ikuto, yo no creo que puedaaaa soportar-le dije

-lo harás mi vida, lo harás-me dijo Siguió hasta meterme toda la mano ahí adentro, y me perdí, Dios que era esto que se sentía tan bien

-Ikuto-grite Después de varios minutos volví a la normalidad y mi respiración se hizo entrecortada, Ikuto saco su mano de ahí y me sentí extraña su mano estaba húmeda y traía algo blanco él solo la lamio y gimió, cosa que se me hizo excitante

-mi vida, estas lista-me dijo en el oído y se quito su ropa interior vi una cosa enorme casi media 20 o 25 centímetros y me puse nerviosa

-yo yo.. no sé qué hacer-le dije

-solo disfruta el momento-me dijo y un terrible dolor se sentía ahí abajo

-duele, Ikuto, duele-dije y empecé a llorar

- relájate-me dijo

-me duele-dije él y me beso, el dolor se calmo poco a poco después una sensación que nunca había experimentado se apodero de mi e hizo que moviera mis caderas

-mi amor -me dijo en el oído y empezó a mover sus caderas, me sentía en el paraíso y sus movimientos fueron casa vez mas rápidos

-ahhhh ikuto, mas rápido-le dije él siguió lo que le dije y creí que ya no podría mas, siguió y me hizo llegar a mi nirvana, otra vez estaba en el cielo, era la segunda vez y se sentía tan bien

-ikuto-fue lo único que pude decir

Él siguió embistiendo cada vez más fuerte pero aun se seguía sintiendo tan bien, otra vez los suspiros se volvieron a escuchar, para después volverse gritos por parte mía y gruñidos y ronroneos de parte de él. Creí que no iba a poder mas pero otra vez seguía, ¿que Ikuto estaba hecho de piedra?, pues él seguía, me sentía cansada pero él no, siguió y otra vez me hizo llegar a gritar

-ahhh, Ikuto esto... es demaaa...siado-le dije

-aguanta mi vida, hazlo por mí-me dijo y me miro a los ojos

Adentro una mano, Dios ese hombre que habilidad tenia para hacerme sentir, las embestidas siguieron yo me sentía muy cansada pero no quería parar y menos Ikuto. El subió una de mis piernas arriba de su hombro y cuando volvía a embestir casi se me iba la conciencia ¿como me llamaba? ah sí Amu, después de varios minutos subió la otra pierna y ahora si perdí la conciencia y mi nirvana se presento y también él de Ikuto

-AMU-grito tan fuerte

-ahhhhh, Ikuto-fue lo único que pude decir y enterré mis uñas en su espalda

Después de varios minutos Ikuto y yo estábamos respirando entrecortadamente, Ikuto se acostó a mi lado y me abrazo para en un instante dormirse

****Fin de LEMON****

¿Que era lo que había pasado?

**Fin de Amu POV**

**Que les parecio? espero no dejarlas ni traumadas y claro mas que nada que me hayan entendido es que hacer un Lemon esta mas dificil que leerlos, en fin ya se que me adelante y no escribi mucho de la boda pero la verdad no se muy bien que pasa en una boda pues tengo 14 años y nunca me he casado. Esto en mi descripcion viene que Ikuto Y Amu se empiezan a odiar y pues por el momento no lo parece pues van a pasar varios sucesos y se van a empezar a odiar, que por el momento estoy planificando. ejem y antes que nada les debo una disculpa por atrazarme pero esque estoy muy ocupada asi que porfavor no se me desesperen y por fis me tengan paciencia por que tal vez me tarde espero mas que nada que les haya gustado. Y se hayan divertido leyendo Y quiero agradecer por leer este fic que se me ocurrio en cinco minutos por un tonteria**

**Gracias:Ferusa Wangule, superfangirl,Hina McCutcheon, azulaamu,aitniram,Selene-Moonlight, black shoter girl,Miry-Chan,LuNaR19 AnAkE . AmAi, Amu-butterfly que si no fuera por ustedes chicas en serio que no estaria aqui escribiendo este fic.**

**Se me cuidan mucho y besitos de parte de Ikuto**


	4. 4

**Declameir:Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no asu creadora Peach-Pit**

**Antes que nada mil disculpas por el grandisimo retraso pero aki les traigo este cap, espero ke se diviertan y a leer :)**

**Capitulo 4. Entre Discusiones y reconciliaciones**

**Amu POV**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, con pereza, me sentía abrumada, sin embargo cuando me levante me di cuenta que era temprano me preguntaba que había pasado anoche, no es que no lo recordara ¿pero qué paso? ¿eso qué paso estuvo bien?.

Me trate de levantar pero sentí como un brazo me sostenía de la cintura, voltee a ver y vi a ver y vi a Ikuto quien dormía con tranquilidad yo me avergoncé pues no traía ropa y el creo que tampoco pues sentía algo raro por ahí.

-Hola-me dijo Ikuto

-Hola-dije toda ruborizada pues como había mencionado atrás, no traía ropa

-sabes querida, desde el día eres muy graciosa-dijo entre carcajada

-moh, idio.. digo infantil-dije algo molesta y creo que había echo un mohín Ikuto se empezó a reír a carcajadas

-Bueno hay que levantarnos-dijo y se levanto desnudo cosa que no pase por desapercibida y me tape con una almohada, escuche una risa y supe que era de Ikuto, sentí como se sentó en la cama y trato de quitarme la almohada de la cara

-no, yo no quiero ver nada-dije mientras agarraba la almohada con todas las fuerzas posibles pero Ikuto me destapo y sentí frio por mi cuerpo cosa que de inmediato hizo que reaccionara y me volviera a tapar de nuevo, grave error por que solté la almohada e Ikuto la agarro -waaaa bestia, no te quie...-la frase acabo de ahí, claro mi boca estaba abierta ahí estaba el hombre con el que me había casado.

Completamente como Dios lo trajo al mundo, lo mire de arriba hacia abajo pero cuando estuve a punto de llegar a su anatomía me tape los ojos, Dios mío me sentía tan pecadora Ikuto tomo una de mis manos y la puso en su pecho yo lo mire interrogativa y claro toda ruborizada

-Amu no tenéis por qué avergonzarte, estamos casados-dijo Ikuto quien se acerco a mí y me cargo

-oye bájame, por favor, dejadme ponerme algo de ropa-dije

-oh eso si que no querida, nos meteremos a bañar-dijo Ikuto

-pero por favor Ikuto yo... yo no estoy acostumbrada a esto-le dije con la cara más roja posible

-pues eso cambiara desde ahora-dijo él como si nada

-oye, si te digo que no es un no-le dije enfadada

- y si yo te digo que es un si es un sí-dijo Ikuto divertido

-¿qué derecho te da decir eso?-le espete furiosa

-tu marido-dijo el

Me calle, era verdad yo ya no era Amu Hinamori mi nombre era Amu Tsukiyomi.

Ikuto entro al baño y yo me iba a meter también pero me cerró la puerta. Toque pero el me dijo que quería bañarse solo, sabía que estaba molesto y la verdad es que no sabía por qué. Tome una bata y me la puse. Después de varios minutos Ikuto salió y entre al baño

-te espero para desayunar-dijo él y se fue

Entre al baño y me metí en la tina, el agua ya estaba lista me limpie y llore no sabía por lo hacía. Acabe de bañarme y me limpie las lágrimas que aun rondaban por mis ojos. Entro Rima y la abrase

-¿Amu-san que os pasa? ¿Tsukiyomi-sama le hizo algo?-pregunto asustada

Negué con la cabeza

-entonces ¿cuénteme que paso?-dijo ella

Le conté algunas cosas a Rima pero no le conté nada de lo que paso anoche Rima me escuchaba y veía en su mirada duda pero aun así no me dijo nada. Rima me ayudo a cambiarme y cuando iba tender la cama ahogo un grito me asuste mucho y le pregunte lo que pasaba ella me miro con ¿compasión? y vi la cama había una mancha roja ahí era pequeña y me ruborice

-Amu-san dígame la verdad ¿ese hombre no le hizo daño?-dijo mi pobre amiga preocupada

-No Rima-san lo que pasa es que es que... eso no se-le dije honesta -no te asustes el no me hizo daño-dije

-pero Amu-san y los moretones que trae en el cuello-dijo mi amiga y me vi bajo el corsé que traía de interior mire bajo el espejo y si efectivamente traía unas marcas rojas en el cuello

-no, no me pego el me hizo otra cosa pero no se qué era-le dije honesta

-¿cómo está eso? Amu-san-dijo Rima

-es que ni yo sé-le dije Rima me ayudo a ponerme el vestido que lo pedí de cuello alto.

Baje al comedor y me sorprendí de que mis padres y los padres de Ikuto tanto como mis hermanas y los hermanos de Ikuto estuvieran.

-perdonen mi tardanza, no sabía que vendrían, pero me es muy grato verlos-dije e hice una reverencia

-no hay problema hija, después de todo vinimos de repente-dijo la señora Tsukiyomi

-madre, nos es grato verlos así que no hay ninguna inconveniencia ¿verdad querida?-dijo Ikuto

-claro-dije e Ikuto se paro y le acomodo la silla a su madre, yo me senté y mi madre me vio de mala manera, yo no entendía su mensaje pero me di cuenta que arruine la comida pues se suponía que Ikuto me tenía que acomodar mi silla.

De repente entraron varias mujeres y nos pusieron el desayuno y empezamos a desayunar

-y díganos ¿cómo les fue anoche?-dijo la madre de Ikuto

-estupendo madre-dijo Ikuto y me sonroje

-espero que muy pronto tengamos un nieto-dijo mi padre y me ahogue con el sushi que me habían traído

-perdonen-dije por lo de hace un momento

-no hay problema, querida-dijo el papa de Ikuto

-y como les decía espero que haya muy próximamente un nieto-dijo mi papa

-sí, eso espero-dijo la madre de Ikuto

-Este disculpe madre, pero ¿donde se deberían hacer los trámites para pedirle a la señora cigüeña la aprobación?-pregunte un minuto de silencio y después todos empezaron a reír a carcajadas yo me había sonrojado había dicho algo malo? me sentí un poco turbada tanto que sin querer agarre la mano de Ikuto y el la apretó

-si querida, ayer vimos a la señora cigüeña-dijo Ikuto

-¿de verdad?-dije yo extrañada

-si cariño, simplemente no te acuerdas-dijo Ikuto y preferí callar

Hablamos de cosas triviales como de la ropa o del clima, pero llegamos a un tema que tal vez nunca debimos de tocar y ese tenía su nombre: Hotori Tadase

-escuche de su noble y buena madre que ha entrado en depresión pero que nadie sabe porque-dijo la mama de Ikuto

-pues ese no es nuestro problema-dijo Ikuto

-hijo, ¿cómo puedes hablar así de quien tenía entendido que era tu mejor amigo?-dijo el padre de Ikuto

-usted mismo lo acaba de decir padre, era-dijo Ikuto

-eso está muy mal, hijo ustedes deben reconciliarse, por eso creo que lo más conveniente sea que le diga a Tadase que se vaya con ustedes a Paris-dijo la mama de Ikuto

-no madre, el viaje es para mí y para mi esposa, la casa será de nosotros-dijo Ikuto enfadado

-por favor Ikuto, reconsidéralo, puedes ser una buena opción-le dije yo tratando de calmarlo, gravísimo error

-no, es un no Amu-dijo y me miro enojado

-pues yo te ordeno que te lo lleves-dijo el papa de Ikuto e Ikuto se sentó enfadado

Acabamos de desayunar e Ikuto me jalo y me llevo al despacho

-siéntate-me ordeno

-¿qué pasa?-dije asustada por que su voz era tenebrosa

-necesito que me hagas una petición-dijo Ikuto

-¿cuál?-dije extrañada

-no podrás hablar con Tadase a menos de que yo te lo indique en Paris-dijo Ikuto y abrí los ojos

-es imposible, Tadase-kun siempre ha sido mi mejor amigo-le dije

-pero tú lo amas, lo cual cambia la situación-dijo Ikuto

-pero yo-iba a decir

-nada, lo harás ya sea como deber de esposa o como una orden mía-dijo ikuto

- y que quieres que haga en Paris ¿que hable con las plantas?-dije ahora molesta

-estas mal, si crees que iras a la jardinería-dijo Ikuto

-¿por qué?-dije ahora más molesta

-porque Tadase estará ahí-dijo el

-no puedes hacerme esto-le dije enfadada

-si puedo, soy tu esposo y cumplo con mis obligaciones-dijo Ikuto

- y yo soy tu esposa así que no veo nada de hablar con un viejo amigo, además entre Tadase-kun y yo nunca paso nada ni pasaría nada porque él está enamorado de otra chica-mentí

-¿crees que soy estúpido o qué? es obvio que el también te quiere-dijo el enfadado

-no es cierto-le dije yo

- sí lo es y punto además que extraño que un día después de la boda Tadase está deprimido-dijo Ikuto

-puede que la chica que le gusta lo rechazo-dije

-se ve que estas mintiendo, no eres buena para mentir, que pretendes al llevar a Tadase con nosotros querida, dime acaso lo quieres convertir en tu amante?-dijo Ikuto y lo cachetee

-me ves cara de una mujer de la calle ¿o qué?, no tolerare que me vuelvas a insultar así-dije con lagrimas -si antes pensé que eras buena persona o que podría llegar amarte que equivocada estaba, y sabes algo te odio-le grite

-sin embargo el odio no te libra de que seas mi esposa-dijo el

-no voy a hacer lo que tú me ordenes, con permiso-dije y me levante y estaba a punto de irme pero él me sujeto muy fuerte de la muñeca

-no, señora tú no te iras de aquí hasta que me prometas que no volverás a hablar con Tadase-me dijo e Ikuto me miro con odio

-suéltame me lastimas-le dije

-promételo Amu, que no hablaras con Tadase-dijo Ikuto

-no-le dije

-prometelo-insistio de nuevo

-no por favor Ikuto-le dije llorando

-no te soltare hasta que me lo prometas-dijo Ikuto

-yo.. yo te lo prometo-le dije y él me soltó -eres el ser más repugnante que he conocido y te ODIO, TE ODIO Y TE MALDIGO-le grite y salí corriendo de ahí

Corrí hasta llegar a mi cuarto y me tumbe en la cama y llore. Odiaba a Ikuto odiaba el haberme casado con él. No solo me había ordenado como si fuera su perro si no me metía en una jaula como si de un pájaro se tratase. Ikuto no era el hombre de anoche que pensé, no era cariñoso y me trataba con dulzura, no, era como el mismísimo diablo

¿Por qué la vida me castigaba de esa forma?

**Fin de Amu POV**

**¿que creen que paso en la mente de Ikuto cuando le dijo eso Amu?**

**¿sera que Tadase le propondra algo a Amu?**

**pues sera en el prox. cap espero que este les haya gustado mucho y quiero agradecerles a:**

**Chia, Cyndy12, akaa-chan,azulaamu, ichigoyuki,LuNar19,tsukimine12,pRiinzeziita ale de -Tsukiyomi, Yunaa Chaan,Hina McCutcheon , aitniram,Amu-Butterfly, quienes me hicieron sonreir con sus comentarios y lo siento mucho por el lemon pasado, que espero que se hayan recuperado por que faltan algunos de mas por que Ikuto y Amu se peleararan todo lo que quieran en el dia pero en la noche sin comentarios jujuju */* espero no decepcionarlas en este cap. y en el prox. cap pondre ya los pensamientos de Ikuto por que al pobrecito lo he ignorado pero al menos cumpli su sueño de poner un Lemon hehe -Este si les soy honesta no se muy bien cuando podra subirlo por que me falta escribirlo y hacerle algunas correciones prometo subirlo lo mas rapido que pueda por que esto de la escuela, examenes y pues mi fiesta etc me tiene muy atareada**

**si tienen alguna duda o alguna opinion no duden en decirmela y claro tambien pueden corregirme y hasta tirarme tomatazos**

**se me cuidan mucho y las veo hasta el prox cap**


	5. 5

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no me pertenece si no a Peach-Pit**

**Capitulo 5: Porque no puedo dejar de amarte**

**Ikuto POV**

Había pasado una hora después de que Amu saliera llorando del estudio. Pero como hacerle saber que los celos de que ese estuviera interrumpiendo nuestra luna de miel, me estaban me sentía por que una rata peor que la escoria, había hecho llorar a la chica que tanto amo, y me daban ganas de abrazarla y pedirle perdón. Sin embargo ella no me quiere ni ver en pintura.

Perdón por no presentarme me llamo Ikuto Tsukiyomi, actualmente tengo 26 años a pesar de que parezca de menos según medio mundo, estoy casado con una mujer por la cual amo y deseo como loco obsesionado pero ella no se acuerda de mí. Y creo que jamás lo hará, ni siquiera por que ella misma me juro amor eterno.

toc toc

-adelante-dije

-hijo, vi que su querida esposa lloraba con tanto sentimiento en vuestra habitación, ¿quisieras contarme?-pregunto mi madre

-madre, pasad por favor-dije y ella paso y la abrase, quería a mi madre porque era la única que me entendía-madre por que ella no se acuerda de mi, ni si quiera cuando ella me amaba tanto-dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos, no es que fuera tonto sentimental, simplemente quería que ella, se volviera acordar de mi, de nuestros besos, nuestras fugaz, no quería mentirle más.

-Ikuto-san recuerda que el doctor dijo que ella moriría si sufriera una fuerte impresión-susurro mi madre -¿por que lloraba?-pregunto m madre

-que pretenden mi padre y tu al llevarme a ese a mi casa, pretendes que me la vuelva a quitar?-espete furioso

-vamos Ikuto eso paso hace tiempo-dijo mi madre

-hace tiempo, si fue hace dos años madre y estoy seguro que su supuesta disculpa no fue sincera, ese maldito me la quitara-dije

-vamos querido, yo se que tus celos te consumen por dentro, pero alucinas-dijo mi madre

-no alucino, el me la quitado una vez, y no pienso que vuelva a hacer otra vez, porque a pesar de que ella lo ame, hare que no me pueda olvidar a mi-espete

-por favor Ikuto-san, no seas un crio, ya tuviste lo que su corazón siempre deseo, ella ahora es su esposa, ante Dios nuestro señor, ante vuestra sociedad, ante vosotros, ante Hotori-san-dijo mi madre

Volte a ver la ventana y la vi a ella, estaba por la puerta y corrió hacia el mar, la observe, se mojaba y jugaba con la arena

-madre temo que la locura de mis celos la asusten, madre temo por mi, temo por ella, mi sentimiento de odio a ese malnacido es grande, temo a que me la robe otra vez, madre estoy desesperado-le dije

-vamos Ikuto-san, no seas tan melodramático. Recuerda que ella una vez te amo-dijo mi madre

-lo sé madre, sé que mi Amu me amo con tanta pasión como yo la amo a ella, pero sin embargo no se qué hacer para volver a obtener su corazón-dije

-vosotros aun no se conocéis tan bien querido, dale tiempo-dijo mi madre

Amu entro al mar y se mojo

-madre, haced que mi padre no mande a ese mal nacido tan rápido, dejadme a reconquistar el corazón de mi amada y después envíelo a Paris-dije

-como gustéis querido, yo hare lo posible, con permiso-dijo mi madre y yo también le hice una reverencia

-gracias madre-le dije y se retiro

Desanude mi moño, y arremangue las mangas de mi camisa y salí del despacho, tendría que hablar con Amu aun pasara lo que pasara

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**lO SE MUY corto, de hecho demasiado pro eske lo demas lo kiero dejar pa el otro cap, pa ke no se me pierdan**

**en fin les gusto?**

**mil disculpas por el retraso y aqui tienen un adelanto del siguiente cap**

**_En el prox. cap_**

**_-por que habria de perdonarte-espete_**

**_-por que te amo-me contesto_**

**_-es muy rapido para amarme no lo crees?-le dije molesta_**

**_-sin embargo lo hago, y tu tambien lo hacias-me grito_**

**_-de que hablas?-dije yo_**

**_-si tan solo te acordaras-me habia abrazado_**

**_-dame una oportunidad para hacer que tu me ames-me dijo_**

**_-padre te lo suplico no dejes que ese bastardo vaya de viaje-le dije a mi padre_**

**_-lo hare si tu me das un nieto en dos meses, sin embargo si no hay nieto, llevare a Tadase-san a Paris-dijo mi padre_**

**_-aun estas enojado por lo de aquella vez, no es asi padre?-le dije molesto_**

**_-tu mismo hiciste que mi odio hacia ti fuera unico embargo el hecho de que hayas hecho que tu abuelo muriera por tu culpa, no hace que sea tan injusto-me dijo_**

**_-ojala padre nunca te arrepientas de tus palabras-le dije molesto_**

**_-nunca, hijo mio nunca-dijo_**

**_Cap.6 Heridas que nunca sanan_**

**En fin las veo la otra semana o si se puede antes mejor**

**se me cuidan mucho**

**y muchos besos y abrazos**


	6. 6

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no es mio si no de su creadora Peach-Pit**

_En el cap. anterior_

_Desanude mi moño, y arremangue las mangas de mi camisa y salí del despacho, tendría que hablar con Amu aun pasara lo que pasara_

**Cap.6 Heredero**

**Ikuto POV**

Cuando estaba a punto de salir me encontré con mi padre

-padre-hice una reverencia

-necesito hablar contigo, hijo mío-dijo mi padre quien entro al despacho

Suspire, mis planes de buscar a Amu se había estropeado

-Dirás, padre-dije yo

-sentad, por favor-dijo el

-me siento mas cómodo así padre-dije yo

-como gustéis, en fin hijo, me iré directo al grano-dijo el

-me parece fantástico-dije yo

-Ikuto quiero un nieto-dijo el sin más; sentado en su silla

-¿disculpe?-dijo yo sin creérmelo

-si, como te dije quiero un nieto-dijo el

-padre, creí que nos había quedado claro que yo quería esperar hasta que Amu estuviese lista, padre Amu aun es muy joven-dije yo

-Ikuto tu madre te dio a luz a los 14 años y tú me dices que tu esposa no puede dar a luz aun cuando tiene 16-dijo mi padre incrédulo ante mi respuesta

-padre era otros tiempos-respondí yo

-no hijo, los tiempos siguen iguales, muchas mujeres dan luz aun cuando tienen 13 años ya ves a tu prima Britanny, apenas de casarse en dos meses dijo que ya estaba preñada-dijo mi padre

-pero ese no es mi caso padre, usted exige mucho, yo no quiero forzar a mi mujer a tener un hijo muy rápido cuando yo aun no lo deseo-dije yo

Y era la verdad aun no me sentía preparado para un hijo

-tu herencia depende de ese niño, Ikuto-dijo mi padre

-y usted sabe que la herencia me tiene sin cuidado, ¿es que usted me censura padre?-dijo yo molesto a recibir tal respuesta, jamás había dependido del dinero de mi padre

-te equivocas hijo mío, jamás te he censurado, se que eres un digno orgullo hijo mío pero ya es tiempo de que seas el cabeza de la familia-dijo el

-yo no tengo intenciones de eso-dije molesto

-bien me parece que contigo no puedo hablar correctamente, por lo cual haremos esto: tú me das un nieto o me temo hijo mío que no tendrás a tu esposa dentro de 5 meses-dijo mi padre

-¿a qué te refieres?-dije

- a que una visita muy esperada por ti acaba de llegar-dijo mi padre

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**Amu POV**

-me temo Hinamori-san que si sigues ahí podría darte un gran resfrió, y creo que eres muy joven para morir-esa era la voz de ¿Tadase-kun?

-Tadase-kun?-dije incrédula de que él estuviera ahí

-el mismo, Hinamori-san-dijo él quien me hizo una reverencia al cual yo también imite

-disculpa, ¿qué hace usted aquí?-dije casi impresionada

-vine porque Aruto-sama me lo ordeno-dijo Tadase

Camine y tome la toalla que me ofrecía

-gracias-dije yo

-de nada-dijo el dándome una reverencia a la cual yo me reí

-por favor Tadase-kun, no hagas tantas barbaridades, recuerda que yo siempre seré Amu no la señora Tsukiyomi-le dije

-eso lo sé, my lady-dijo él quien tomo mi mano y le beso

-espero que jamás hagas eso delante de mi-se escucho una voz la cual hizo que quitara mi mano de la mano de Tadase, esa voz era la él.

-lo siento oni-san-dijo Tadase dándole una reverencia a Ikuto

-Amu por favor retirate, necesito hablar con Tadase-dijo Ikuto a lo cual yo me enoje por su tono de voz

-sí, mi señor-dije dándole una reverencia y salí de ahí molesta

Me fui a la casa y me cambie pero al ver la ventana vi algo que no me gusto nada

-Rima-san por favor, se que se escuchara muy grosero de mi parte decirle esto, pero por favor apresúrese con el vestido-le dije yo nerviosa

-Amu-san ¿que le pasa?-me pregunto Rima

-Ikuto y Tadase-kun se están peleando-dije yo a lo cual mi amiga me ayudo con el vestido y corrí sin pensarlo dos veces ¿que había pasado con esos dos?

**Fin de Amu POV**

**Ikuto POV**

-A que se refiere, padre-dije yo, ese tono de voz no me gustaba

Mi padre se levanto y miro por la ventana y me volteo a ver a mi

-puede verlo por usted solo, hijo mío-dijo él y se levanto para salir-las respuestas están por la ventana

Yo corrí hacia la ventana y lo que vi no me gusto nada. ¿Qué hacia Tadase, aquí? Salí de ahí, de inmediato, algo no me gustaba nada, ¿Que tonterías se le ocurrían a mi padre ahora?

Vi a Amu jugando con el agua, vi que Tadase le hablaba a Amu y vi como ella lo miraba con impresión y después le sonrió. No evite enojarme, porque rayos a ese cretino le sonreía y a mí me miraba con desprecio. Está bien, lo reconocía no me había portado nada bien con ella, es mas creo que le daba la razón de que ahora me odiara porque solo me había portado como un patán ante ella. Pero el que Tadase estuviera aquí haría que todo lo que me costó años de esfuerzo se fuera a la mierda.

Vi que Amu le dijo algo y él sonrió y beso su mano, ahora si que no aguante. Ese cretino pagaría y bien caro. De eso me encargaba yo.

-espero que jamás hagas eso delante de mi-dije yo molesto tratado las ganas de echármele encima y golpearle hasta que muriera

-lo siento oni-sama-dijo el

-Amu por favor necesito hablar con Tadase-le dije

-si mi señor-dijo ella y me dio una reverencia y se fue, si, sabía que se había molestado

Después de que Amu se fue le agarre de la camisa

-jamás escúchame Tadase, se te ocurra tocarla, ¿entendiste? ella ahora es mía-le dije

-será tu esposa pero sé que ella me ama-dijo el

-no solo es mi esposa yo mismo la hice mia ¿y sabes? ella ni se acordó de ti-le dije y sonreí

-tal vez lo hacía y tú no te diste cuenta-me dijo y se empezó a reír

Le golpee en la cara y su nariz empezo a sangrar

-¿que oni-sama acaso estaba en lo cierto?-dijo el

Otro golpe le di y él me lo devolvió

-no fíjate que estas equivocado-le dije -¿sabes lo único que ella gritaba cretino? fue mi nombre-dije yo molesto

-pues créeme oni-sama que si una vez te la quite no creo que otra vez no lo pueda hacer-dijo él y lo golpee en el estomago

-créeme que en ese entonces no te mate por el amor que le tenía a ella, pero ahora créeme Tadase y escucha bien, que si te la llevas te buscare no importa si es por mar o tierra, te encontrare y te matare maldita sabandija-le dije yo

-sabes que si me matas ella te odiara, te imaginas si ella ahora te odia, te imaginas

-no importa si ella me odia o no, con tal de tenerla a mi lado y sea mi mujer me conformo si hay o no sentimientos-dije yo

-¿seguro?, te imaginas mientras tú le haces el amor ella piensa en mí, ¿seguro que te gustaría escuchar a ella gritar mi nombre?-dijo él y lo golpee otra vez, recibiendo un golpe en la mejilla hecho por Tadase

-no importa lo que me cueste Tadase, hare que ella me ame más que a ti-le grite

-eso está por verse-dijo el

Y ahora sí que no aguante prácticamente me le avente y lo empecé a golpear, la verdad no sé cuantos minutos pasaron o tal vez segundos. Hasta que sentí que alguien me agarraba y me abrazaba

-basta, por favor Ikuto, Tadase-kun me extraña de usted, por favor dejad esta tontería-dijo Amu separándonos

Tadase me veía con tanto odio y yo también. Si las miradas mataran los dos ya hubiéramos estado muertos.

-Ikuto, por favor venid-me pidió Amu, no me moví lo seguí viendo con tanto odio y el muy cínico igual. Amu tomo de mi mano y me llevo a nuestra casa. Llegamos a nuestra habitación vi que Amu le pidió a una chica rubia un balde agua caliente y un trapo

-Te juro que no he podido entenderte-me dijo ella -Dios mío, Ikuto ¿por qué te peleaste con Tadase-kun?-me dijo ella se veía muy preocupada

-no es algo que te interese-respondí aun seguía molesto

-lo sé-dijo ella -pero me gustaría al menos que ya no te pelearas-dijo ella y

La chica rubia llego con lo que Amu le había pedido hace un momento. Amu temblaba cuando ponía la toalla sobre mi rostro, parecía que tenía mucha sangre, no me dolía mucho en ese momento pero algo me decía que mañana me dolería todo mi cuerpo.

-Amu, perdóname-le dije

Vi que ella esbozaba una sonrisa -te perdono-dijo ella y me dio un beso en la mejilla

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, pues yo la agarre de ambas manos y la atraje hacia mí y la empecé a besar, primero lento pues quería que ella disfrutase, al principio ella se había sorprendido pero después se dejo llevar. Lleve mis manos hacia el listón de su vestido y lo desanude, baje mis labios a su hermoso cuello, pase mi nariz ahí, me gustaba oler su dulce fragancia a cereza, después la bese ahí.

-oh, perdón-se escucho la voz y era de mi cuñado. Amu estaba sonrojada de pies a cabeza y yo me moleste ¿es que acaso debería de dejar una nota en nuestro cuarto cada vez que besaba a mi mujer? se suponía que era mi casa. Ya vería Kukai como me la iba a pagar.

-Dejamos eso para después, bonita-le dije en el oído y le guiñe el ojo

Si no podía conseguir el corazón de Amu a mano limpia seria entonces con seducción, reconquistaría el amor de Amu Sin importar nada. Y ya vería Tadase quien es el que manda.

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**Amu POV**

Aun no entendía por que le había besado a Ikuto, Ikuto era como una caja de pandora, a veces era tierno pero a veces era tan... tan molesto. Suspire era verdad que aun mi corazón amaba a Tadase pero Ikuto simplemente me alteraba así como a veces me hacia odiarlo a veces simplemente no dejaba de pensar en el. Me gustaba que me besara, lo hacía tan... tan profesionalmente que simplemente me quitaba el aliento.

Salí al jardín, quería saber cómo estaba Tadase-kun pues después de todo Tadase fue el más golpeado, Ikuto a pesar de tener sangre en la comisura de los labios y sangre en la nariz y un moretón en la mejilla, Tadase en pocos términos estaban todo moretoneado de la cara. Cuando llegue al jardín lo vi limpiándose la sangre. Lo cual yo tome el pañuelo y le empecé a quitar la sangre de su cara

-Tadase-kun lo siento-le dije yo. Sabía que Ikuto jamás le pediría perdón, no porque lo conociese pero algo me decía que nunca lo haría

-No fue tu culpa, Hinamori-san-me dijo el y me brindo una sonrisa a la cual yo se la devolví

-tadase-kun ¿por qué usted e Ikuto pelearon?-le pregunte

-por asuntos del pasado Hinamori-san-me dijo el

-le gustaría contármelo-le dije

-vera Ikuto-nisan jamás tolero que yo le quitase a una enamorada suya y que después su padre me apoyara a mí, no le puedo contar mucho-dijo Tadase

- por favor Tadase-kun,¿como fue eso?-le dije yo

-Hace varios años, habían tres niños el mayor de ellos eran Ikuto-nisan, el segundo era yo y la tercera era una niña-explico el-la niña e Ikuto-nisan se querían mucho con el paso del tiempo, la niña se enamoro de Ikuto, pero Ikuto-onisan estaba enamorado de otra por la cual jugó con ella y con la otra. Yo me había dado cuenta de esa canallada y por el amor que le tenía a mi amiga le conté la verdad-dijo Tadase

-¿como Ikuto podía ser tan cretino?-pregunte yo molesta

-la cosa no paro ahí, hinamori-san Ikuto-onisan me hizo ver a mi como un mentiroso, y alego que ella era solo una amiga de él, mi amiga creyó profundamente en él hasta que un día se dio cuenta de la verdad, yo que la quería mas que nada en el mundo le dije que si huíamos de la familia Tsukiyomi, pues mi amiga se torturaba con tan solo verlo y ver tanto dolor no podía seguir tolerando, ella acepto gustosa-Tadase sonrió- a pesar de todo cuando le conté todo al amo Aruto-sama el me apoyo, pero nadie conto de que Ikuto-onisan se había enterado de todo, cuando esa noche íbamos a salir, Ikuto no le permitió a ella salir de su cuarto, después con la ayuda de una amiga mía, la liberamos-dijo Tadase

-¿pero qué paso después?-pregunte yo

-ella murió por que tuvimos un accidente en la carretera y los caballos se zafaron del carro-dijo Tadase -lo siento Hinamori-san pero no puedo contarle más-dijo Tadase

-lo entiendo-dije yo

Aun no podía entender muchas cosas, porque Ikuto había sido tan canalla y después pretender que él fue el inocente

Seguí limpiando el rostro de Tadase

-tienes unas manos muy suaves, Hinamori-san-dijo él y yo me ruborice

-gracias-le dije yo

Tadase unió su mano con la mía y yo la iba a separar

-Hinamori-san, yo aun la sigo amando-dijo Tadase y mi corazón empezó a latir con mucha fuerza, sentía mis mejillas arder

-Tadase-kun yo..yo estoy casada-le dije

-Hinamori-san, dígame honestamente ¿usted nunca me amo?-dijo el

Trague saliva, algo me decía que tenía que mentirle

-yo…yo Tadase-kun por favor no me pregunte eso, yo recuerde que estoy casada-dije yo y voltee

-pero usted no lo ama-dijo el

-se equivoca yo tengo un gran afecto por Ikuto-le dije

-¿y por qué no me lo dice mirándome a los ojos?-dijo el

Voltee y lo voltee a ver

-yo... yo tengo un gran afecto por Ikuto-le dije

-pero usted no lo ama, yo se que usted me ama a mi-me dijo Tadase

-Tadase-kun yo jamás he estado enamorada de usted-le dije pero no viéndolo a los ojos

-entonces pruébemelo-dijo y me agarro del mentón y me beso, al principio quería huir, pero se trataba del hombre al que amaba y aunque trate y enserio que había tratado no tuve éxito y me deje llevar por el beso

-usted me ama?-dijo Tadase

-sí, pero yo estoy casada-le dije a Tadase

-a mi no importa eso, Hinamori-san por favor sea mi amante-me dijo Tadase

¿Amante de Tadase-kun? yo lo amaba pero realmente sería capaz de hacerle eso a Ikuto

**Fin de Amu POV}**

**Cha-chan aqui les dejo este cap, Este me muero de la verguenza chicas pues en el capitulo pasado le puse un avanze de este cap, pero la verdad es que lo cambie totalmente pues debido a ke no sabia ke poner y lo borre eternidades de veces, espero ke este cap les guste pues lo hice con mucho amor y aparte consegui ke me gustara (si desafortunadamente si ami no me gusta no lo público, jeje eske soy muy exigente conmigo misma)**

**se que habia prometido actualizarlo, pero quiero serles honestas y me da mucha pena decirles esto pero ultimamente he estado muy deprimida y aun no se la razon, a lo que me refiero es que no he tenido ganas de escribir en serio que me motivan mucho sus comentarios y me dan muchos animos pero creamne que este cap al menos lo corregi doce veces en vacaciones por que de plano no me gustaba lo que hecho estuve a punto de cerrrar mi cuenta pero recapacite y creanme que no lo vuelvoa intentar hacer.**

**Espero que este cap les haya gustado y como dice mi maestra de veras en verdad si tienen una idea diganmela . por que aca su servidora necesita una gran ayuda. Espero nos defraudarlas y porfavor si te gusto este cap o no solo dimelo por medio de un**

**y ahora las siguientes preguntas ¿creen que lo que le conto Tadase a Amu fue verdad? ¿amu aceptara ser la amante de Tadase? y sobre todo ¿ikuto podra lograr que Amu caiga a sus pies?**

**las quiero mucho y cuidense mucho**

**muchos besos y nos vemos**

**atte:ATMD**


	7. 7

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no es mío si no de su creadora Peach-Pit**

_En el capitulo anterior_

_¿Amante de Tadase-kun? yo lo amaba pero realmente sería capaz de hacerle eso a Ikuto_

**Capitulo 7: ¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?**

**Amu POV**

**-**Tadase-kun creo, creo que lo que usted me pide es imposible-dije zafándome de su agarre

-no Hinamori-san yo te amo y tú me amas, por favor no huyamos de esto que es indiferente de Ikuto-nisan-dijo el

-yo estoy segura de que Ikuto ha amado a alguien Tadase-kun-le dije

-yo no lo creo, ser el don Juan de la familia y no tener ningún sentimiento tras pobres damas que han caído en la deshonra por su culpa, lo hace un hombre frio y sin sentimos y un…un cretino. Pero por favor Hinamori-san no hablemos de él, solo de nosotros, del regalo que Dios nos ha dado y a la vez nos ha quitado-empezó a decir el

-no Tadase-kun, usted no entiende nada, yo aprecio a Ikuto sea un canalla o no, y por el aprecio que le tengo a él no seria... no sería capaz de humillarlo de tal manera-le dije y de mis ojos salieron lagrimas -a pesar de que lo amo a usted-dije

Tadase, me miro a los ojos

-¿Porque eres tan buena con un canalla como él?-me dijo

-porque a pesar de todo yo no soy rencorosa y tampoco sería capaz de hacerle tal atrocidad a Ikuto a pesar de que se lo pudiera merecer-le dije

Tadase me beso y no evite abrazarlo. Lo amo, si, era verdad, pero también le tenía aprecio a Ikuto, pues a pesar de que en primer día que llevamos de casados y tantas discusiones hemos tenido en un día, yo... realmente le tome un poco de aprecio y por la promesa que le hice a mi papa, no echaría a perder mi matrimonio, a pesar de que Ikuto fuera un canalla, a pesar de que se lo mereciera, yo jamás podría ser mala persona con él.

Cuando me separe de Tadase, me fui llorando hacia el mar, aquel amigo que no me preguntaría nada y me daría un poco de consuelo con su hermosura y su calidez. Cuando llegue me senté en la arena y me recosté, mire el cielo y llore, como jamás lo había hecho. Por Tadase, por Ikuto y por mí. No supe cuanto tiempo pase ahí, tal vez horas. Me quede viendo las nubes y recordé unos cuantos vagos recuerdos que aun tenía en mi mente pues no recordaba mucho de mi niñez, pero me acordaba que me gustaba ver la nubes y decir que forma tenían.

Sentí como alguien se ponía a lado mío y vi que era Ikuto. Me levante sobresaltada.

-Está bien, quédate-me dijo y me volví a costar -sabes cuando era niño, había una persona en mi vida que le gustaba mucho ver las nubes, ella era mi mejor amiga-me empezó a contar él

-¿la querías?-pregunte

-¿celosa?-me dijo socarronamente

-no-respondí

-sí, la quería mucho y ella fue mi primer amor-me dijo el

Sentí una sensación extraña en mi garganta, como si algo amargo estuviera en mi garganta y pasara a mi corazón se sentía mal.

-¿Y luego?-pregunte

-ella decía que parecían algodones-lo voltee a ver y vi que él miraba las nubes y sonreía -que algún día volaría como si un ave se tratase y se echaría una gran siesta en una de aquellas nubes-dijo él y sonrió de una forma tan inusual que diría que parecía sincera

-¿qué le sucedió?-le pregunte Ikuto se tenso y de su expresión risueña cambio a una triste

-hubo un terrible accidente, en una carroza que venía-dijo el

-lo siento-dije

-¿por que estabas llorando?-me pregunto

-yo… yo no estaba llorando-dije

Ikuto me volteo a ver, lo vi a los ojos, y sentí que ruborizaba, sus ojos sus hermosos ojos zafiros me hipnotizaban. Ikuto me sonrió y me agarro de la cintura y me atrajo a él. Mi nariz que estaba en su pecho pudo percibir el aroma de él, era como almizcle y un toque de chocolate, era curioso percibir esos dos aromas en una persona.

-cuando tengas la confianza de platicármelo, yo estaré ahí para ti-me dijo el

-gracias por tu ayuda-le dije y lo aparte con mi mano

-Amu a pesar de todo, sabes que te amo y que siempre estaré ahí para ti, siempre cuando lo necesites-me dijo el

-yo, te tengo aprecio Ikuto, pero aun así no puedo confiar de ti, he escuchado tantas cosas de ti que ya no se qué creer-le dije y créanme que jamás debí haber dicho eso.

-¿Quién te dijo cosas tan malas de mi?-me pregunto

-nadie, en particular-respondí levantándome

-Fue Tadase ¿cierto?-me dijo molesto

-no, él no fue-dije

-eres muy mala para mentir, Amu y te lo he dicho-me dijo

-¿y si fuera él qué más da?, no sería la primera persona en este mundo que hablase mal de ti-dije

-pasa, Amu que ese cretino te está engañando, todo lo que te dice él es mentira-dijo el levantándose

-sabéis estoy cansada, de escuchar tantas cosas en un solo día, primero Tadase-kun y ahora ¿tu?, ya no sé ni en quien creer-dije

-Amu-me tomo de la mano –por primera vez en tu pequeña y prospera vida créeme, hay cosas…cosas entre Tadase y yo y él créeme que no descansara hasta verme destruido-me dijo Ikuto mirándome a los ojos

-tratare de hacerlo, Ikuto-le dije y me solté de su agarre, pero Ikuto era más fuerte que yo asi que me seguía sosteniendo –podrías, soltarme-le pedí

-Amu-me llamo y lo voltee a ver -¿qué tengo que hacer para que me creas?-me pregunto

Suspire

-eso Ikuto se gana-le respondí

Un paso más y sentí como se acercaba, otro y nuestras frentes estaban cerca, él no me dejo de ver a los ojos en ningún momento. Su respiración estaba tan cerca a la mia. Sus labios se pegaron a los míos y cerré los ojos. Me sentí mal, yo estaba besando a Ikuto, cuando hace un par de horas había besado a Tadase y no me arrepentía por eso. Pero Ikuto, él era otra cosa y no sabía porque pero nunca podía rechazar sus besos. Pero en cambio Ikuto no se arrepentiría de besarme cuando supiera que mis labios ya no eran tan puros. Ikuto me tomo de la cintura y me apego a él. Abrí mi boca de sorpresa cuando sentí algo duro en mi vientre e Ikuto metió su lengua en mi boca. Me separe de él inmediatamente

-no, Ikuto no está bien-le dije

-shh-me dijo

Y me empezó a besar el cuello, suspire.

-Ikuto si... si ... dios mío... ikuto, alguien podría llegar-le dije

-no, nadie lo hará-el me dijo en el oido

-Ikuto, yo... yo no quieroo.. hacer... esto-le dije

Ikuto se separo de mi

-¿qué haces aquí? Tadase-dijo Ikuto y voltee

Era... Tadase, ¿el vio lo que acababa de pasar?

**Fin de Amu POV**

Hello people, como estan? espero que bien ya que aca su servidora esta bien happy y no, no esta borracha o drogada xd

quiero agradecerles eternamente sus comentarios me halagaron mucho y quiero decirles que ultimamente he estado muy inspirada (quien sabe la razon . ) y lo cual seguire con mis demas proyectos

tambn quiero agradecer la espera, que espero que no se hayan desesperado.

**LuNaR19**. Sobre tu idea de que amu le diera una cachetada a Tadase, creeme que la reconsiere mucho, pero creo que Tadase tendra suficentes golpees que lidiar despues asi que por eso no pude ponerla u.u pero creeme que de que Amu le dara una cacheta se la dara y sobre el descuido de hacerle el amor y que de ahi saliera al bebe creeme no dudes que no pasara n.n en fin muchas gracias por tu review y no haberte defraudado en este cap. Nos vemos

**..x.**jeje, gracias por tus animos y creeme que estuve muy avergonzada de pensar en algun momento en cancelar mi cuenta y te aseguro que no vuelvo a reconsiderar eliminar mi cuenta por que creme que las extrañaria mucho a todas (os) sin sus animos y sus grandiosos reviews que siempre me hacen reir. Y sobre el final amuto, pues calro que habra final amuto si yo soy fanatica de ellos y Tadase weno pues aparte de bi (pues opino que tadase es bisexual) si es un gran mentiroso, pero ya te daras cuenta despues. Espero no desilusionarte en este cap y espero volver a vernos (weno a leernos es la palabra correcta n.n )

**Yunaa Chaan.**Sobre matar a Tadase desgraciadamente no puedo matarlo, no aun, jejeje pero mentalmente te doy mi permiso de hasta matarlo cuantas veces quieras y claro que Tadase no puede ser el amante de Amu por que aparte ni se la merece,y aparte me destruiria el corazon ver al pobrecito de Ikuto-sama triste cuando el rubio oxigenado aca bn feliz. en fin muchas gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este cap

**Kinen.** Primero te quiero agradacer por tu comentario, y sobre mi depresion pues ahi la voi llevando y gracias por tu ayuda y creme que no dudaria en pedirte ayuda cuando lo necesite n.n y creme que a ese review que me dijiste de que me refugiara en la escritura pues lo segui, pero creo que ya llevo quien sabe cuantas hojas de tanto escribir hahaha espero que te haya gustado este cap y espero que nos volvamos a leer

**alchemistlover14.**Si yo tambn estoy a favor a yunaa chaan de que hay que matar a Tadase es mas espero algun dia poder hacer un grupo que se llame "por los que piensan que Tadase es gay y no lo acepta" pero desafortunadamente Peach-Pit me regañe hehe, si es que se llegue a enterar. Y claro que Amu no puede ser la mante de Tadase pr que teniendo a Ikuto poss como que no, ademas este fic no seria Amuto en todo caso. Espero que te haya gustado este cap y espero no haberme demorado mucho.

**Caty. Amuto.**Si Tadase es malo y feo (weno a mi criterio) y gay ehmmm bueno yo le voi a que es bisexual hehe y sobre todo ¿que persona no cae a los pies de Ikuto? no importa como lo pongan malo, sexy, mujeriego, adicto al ¿sexo?, chocolate, no importa como sea Ikuto yo opino que la mayoria que han visto este anime/manga han amado a Ikuto como todas nosotras y claro que habra mas capitulos de este fic, que ya saben que tambn es suyo. Espero que no te haya decepcionado en este cap y nos vemos luego

**Yuuko Shiroi**. Opino lo mismo si Amu fuera la amante de Tdase habria muchos problemas, habria sangre, un Ikuto-sama con cargos penales, Amu enojada y decepcionada de Ikuto que al fin y al cabo este fic no podria llamarse Amuto por que no tendria un final a menos de que Ikuto violara a Amu, y en fin esa no es mi idea para este fic y sobre lo que Tadase le dijo a amu ¿tu crees que sera verdad? o todo estara a medias, en fin espero que te haya gustado este cap. y no decepciobarte despues

**Azulaamu**. Gracias por escribirme un review y claro quer Amu no va aceptar eso, por que poss no tendria chiste que lo llamara Amuto si al ultimo resulta Tadamu y aparte un Tadamu no inspira a escribir. en fin espero que te haya gustado este cap y espero volver a leernos

**Sheila Sevigne Sakurai**. Ami tambn Tadase me cae mal pero weno si hablamos por que Tadase me cae mal creo que serian muchas palabras y no lo graria reflejar aunmis sentimientos hehe n.n y sobre todo coincido contigo ¿quien rayos en su sano juicio seria amante de Tadase teniendo al bombon de Ikuto como esposo? yo ni ebria es mas me la pasaria haciendo cosas interesantes con mi marido O/O y tambn feliz año nuevo, san valentin, dia de reyes, y bla bla tardes pero espero que bn recibidas.

**Milka2291**. Si Amu una vez amo a Ikuto pero pondre mas adelante esa historia y claro que no no pueden ser amantes, aunque despues esta en una ¿probabilidad? pero en fin espero que te hayas divertido en este cap

**BlahBlah**. Desafortunadamente no pude poner tu brillante ida de que Ikuto se enterara de la propuesta indecorosa de Tadase y tuviera un derrume emocional, pero creeme de que Amu se dara cuenta que Ikuto la ama eso esta mas que claro que lo pondre, porque ahora necesito que Ikuto este bn emocional y fisicamente para enamorar a Amu o si no se le escapa. Gracias por tu review

**Dark-Love19**. Si yo tambn odio a Tadase y claro que si Tadase es un maldito mentiroso que no se merece a Amu ni a nadie que se quedo viejo y solo por que me cae mal,ok creo que me emocione de mas haha, espero que te haya gustado este cap.

**Lovelykitty24**. espero que te haya gustaedo este cap y gracias por el halago espero que te siga gustando haste el final y si tienes alguna queja etc, ya sabes que me lo puedes decir con confiaza.

**Yukipab**. Aqui tienes la continuacion y espero no tardarme mucho en publicar el otro. espero que te haya gustado este cap y alguna idea o duda no hay problema tu dimela con confianza

**marjugagu**. Claro que no Amu ¿amante de Tadase? claro que no es mas opino que los amutos son 4 ever y asi. Niñas malas de las cosas buenas? hehe me encanto pro no Amu sera un poco mas lista y asi. espero que te haya gustado este cap y nos vemos

**CaTa-tSuKiYoMi**. Gracias por el cumplido y aki tienes la conti, un cap. algo raro pero que me gusto y espero que ati tambn.

En fin gracias por pasarse aki en su humilde fic y que les haya gustado este cap y espero no decepcionarlas y que les guste alguna duda, queja sugerencia son siempre recibidas en este fic

y espero que se cuiden de todo. y muchos besos y las kiero mucho

atte: ATMD


	8. 8

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no es mío si no de su creadora Peach-Pit**

Perdónenme demasiado con la demora, no tengo excusa lo admito pero se los dedico con mucho cariño a todos

_En el capitulo anterior_

_-¿qué haces aquí? Tadase-dijo Ikuto y voltee_

_Era... Tadase, ¿el vio lo que acababa de pasar?_

**Cap. 8 Soluciones y el aviso de un nuevo problema**

**Amu POV**

No, no podía ser mi amado Tadase me había visto con Ikuto. Grandes eran mis ganas de correr tras él pero también recordaba cual era mi lugar yo era Amu Hinamori de Tsukiyomi esposa de Ikuto Tsukiyomi ante Dios y ante la sociedad no podía faltarle el respeto a mi marido aun cuando mi corazón se rompiera esa era una regla que mi madre me había inculcado toda mi vida, seguir las ordenes de los esposos las mujeres no teníamos derechos solo era seguir al marido.

-repito ¿qué haces aquí Tadase?-dijo Ikuto

-siento mucho interrumpirlos señores pero los señores Tsukiyomi y los señores Hinamori los buscan para la cena, si no se les ofrece nada me retiro-dijo Tadase

-espera, quiero que les diga que lo sentimos mucho pero que no tenemos ganas de cenar, dile que esperamos que disfruten la cena-dijo Ikuto

-como ordenes Ikuto-nisan-dijo Tadase

-señor para ti, Tadase-dijo Ikuto

-como usted diga señor-dijo Tadase y se marcho

Lo vi alejarse y sentí que como mis piernas temblaban al igual que mi corazón latía más rápido

-espero que hayas cumplido con mi petición-dijo Ikuto

Lo volví a mirar y me enoje

-de verdad que eres un extraño para mí-dije yo molesta

-no te entiendo-dijo el

-primero dices que te tenga confianza y ahora esto, me tratas como si fuera un ave que no puede salir de su jaula-dije

-no Amu no es eso-dijo Ikuto y me agarro del mentón

-¿dime Ikuto que es?-dije

-no confió en él, en sus artimañas tu eres buena y pura y él es un vil cretino yo sé que es capaz de llegar por cumplir lo que él quiere-dijo Ikuto

Me levante y me sacudí la arena que había en mi vestido

-ya no se en quien creer-respondí

Y me fui caminando a la casa para mi sorpresa Ikuto no me siguió ni nada solo me dejo andar

-hija ¿sucedió algo?-pregunto la madre de Ikuto preocupada

-¿por qué lo dice señora?-pregunte

-hace rato vi como tus hermosos ojos derramaban una lagrimas, me preocupe mucho que le llame la atención a Ikuto-kun, espero que estés mejor, y por favor llámame madre si no es molestia-dijo la mama de Ikuto quien me brindo una sonrisa muy cálida

-gracias, seño…digo madre-dije y me ruborice y ella sonrió

-eres tan bonita hija mía, para que llores, si Ikuto-kun te lastima o te hace daño solo ven y dime todo, ¿está bien?-dijo la madre de Ikuto y le sonreí

-si-respondí

-¿quieres cenar? estuvo muy deliciosa la cena fue una lástima que no estuvieran con nosotros-dijo la madre de Ikuto

Y me sorprendí ¿acaso habíamos durado mucho en la discusión Ikuto y Yo?

-oh cuanto lo lamento-dije

-no hay problema querida, yo simplemente no tenía muchas ganas de cenar pero estuvo muy deliciosa si gustas cenar todavía están mi esposo y mis hijos junto tus padres y hermanos-dijo ella

-muchas gracias, seño…madre pero tengo un dolor de cabeza terrible-dije

-pediré que te traigan una taza de té al cuarto-dijo Ikuto

-Ikuto-kun, espero que tú no hayas sido el dolor de cabeza de mi pobre hija Amu-dijo la madre de Ikuto seria

-espero lo mismo madre-dijo Ikuto lanzando un suspiro

-¿cenaras?-le pregunto a Ikuto amablemente

-sabes que tengo mucho trabajo por hacer madre, si me disculpas me retiro-dijo y le dio un beso en la frente a su madre y uno a mí en la comisura de mis labios

-bueno querida no te interrumpo mas, ve a descansar y espero que mejores pronto-dio la madre de Ikuto y salió

Subí las escaleras y llegue a mi habitación, me senté unos minutos en la cama y después escuche como tocaban la puerta y entraron, era mi amiga Rima quien me llevaba una taza de te

-supe que se puso mal Amu-san ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto preocupada y yo le sonreí

-Rima, ¿me podrías ayudar a cambiarme?-le pregunte

-ya sabe que si Amu-san-dijo ella y me ayudo

-recuerdas de cuando éramos mas jóvenes, tu decías que querías ser una comediante-dije y esboce una sonrisa

-y usted una gran diseñadora de vestidos-dijo Rima quien también sonreía

-extraño esos momentos a pesar de que no recuerdo mi vida hasta después de los 10, siento como si algo he olvidado-dije

-eso nos sucede en algunas ocasiones Amu-san-dijo Rima

-si podría ser-dije

Termine de cambiarme y tome unos cuantos sorbos de la taza de té y me fui a mi cama. Rima empezó a pagar las velas y me dio las buenas noches y me quede dormida

Al día siguiente trate de hablar con Tadase pero él no me miro me sentí triste ante su reacción pero no dije nada, paso una semana y los padres de Ikuto se retiraron junto con los míos pues dijeron que tenían asuntos pendientes que hacer, fue algo triste pues hablaba con ellos en algunas ocasiones hable con Aruto-san quien me enseño a jugar a las cartas, mi madre me dijo que viajaría con la tía Noboku y que estarían un par de días ahí, mi padre dijo que el señor Tsukiyomi lo había ascendido de puesto y ahora el contador de la hacienda que tenía en Tokio lo cual haría un viaje, la madre de Ikuto, Souko se había portado conmigo muy bien pero tendría que salir en compañía de su esposo al igual que su hija Utau con quien me había hecho amiga.

Daba gracias a Dios por tener a Rima a mi lado, había hablado con varios de los que trabajan en la casa y en muchas ocasiones que quería limpiar algo daban un grito en el cielo y me retiraban lo que traía en manos.

-espero que les vaya muy bien hija mía-dijo mi madre

-te echare de menos Amu-dijo Utau

-espero que tengan un buen viaje-dije y me despedí de ellas dándole una reverencia

Ikuto se encontraba serio después de hablar con su padre. Todos se subieron a sus respectivas carrozas y partieron. Vimos como partieron y voltee a ver a Ikuto

-¿paso algo?-pregunte preocupada

-no, no es nada-dijo Ikuto y me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios fue lento y delicado

-nunca me traicionarías ¿verdad?-pregunto Ikuto

-¿porque habría de hacerlo?-pregunte extrañada

-no por nada, olvida mi pregunta simplemente el trabajo me hace delirar-dijo Ikuto y me sonrió

Y yo le sonreí Ikuto me volvió a besar y me sostuvo de la cintura el beso cada vez lo sentía más demandante, más apasionado. Sonreí ante la plática que tuve con Utau donde ella me explico que lo que había tenido con Ikuto se llamaba tener relaciones sexuales y también me explico de donde venían los bebes platica que me abochorne todo el tiempo

-Ikuto...espera-dije y él se detuvo y me miro a los ojos

-te amo-me dijo Ikuto en el oído y me sonroje

En esos días había existido entre Ikuto y yo un sentimiento no de amor si no cariño era verdad que habíamos peleado cuando trate de hablar con Tadase y no me respondió, Ikuto se dio cuenta y nos habíamos peleado pero después cuando le conté las cosas él se disculpo y me beso.

-tengo que irme-dije -le prometí a Rima que tomaríamos el te si no te molesta, claro-dije

-no, no hay problema-dijo Ikuto y me dio un beso en los labios y salí

Cuando iba por el pasillo vi a Tadase y cuando iba a hacerme una reverencia se desmayo, corrí asustada y fui corriendo hacia donde estaba el. Estaba inconsciente y no respiraba

-Ikuto, venid-grite

¿qué le había pasado a Tadase?

**Hola ¿como estan ? ¿ me extrañaron? espero que si**

**Veran no se si se enteraron de que me enferme ya se siempre me estoy enfermando pero ahora si me puse un poco mas grave y aun apesar de que me dieron pastillas me dan ataques de tos y luego vomito y wiuu que asco para que contar ooo y por si fuera poco me enamore de alguien que resulto ser mas timido que Tadase y Hinata Hyuga juntos a lo cual reducimos no llegare a nada y como dicen ciertas personas perdida de tiempo y desgraciadamente de inspiracion.**

**De verdad que lo siento mucho por la demora y creanme estoy super halagada por que tengo 93 review en 7 capitulos ¿sera acaso que llegaremos a mas de 100?**

**Kizara Furengi:Claro que seguire subiendo caps y creeme si me muero; que Dios quiero nunca pase por lo menos hasta cumplir varias cosas, tengo a una confidente que conoce mi fics y a quien le dejare la conti de todo el fic pero en fin aqui me tienes y aqui tienes otro cap que espero me pedones por la demora y que te haya gustado  
amu824:me siento muy halagada por que esta historia este entre tus favoritos y espero que dure y nunca llevarte una gran decepcion aqui tienes la conti y espero que te haya gustado y gracias por darme un poco de tu tiempo  
Sui24: No contigo amiguita me quedo congelada no solo por que me dejastes un review si no por que en cada cap dejaste uno, gracias por darme un poco de tu tiempo y espero no haberte defraudado en este cap.  
belen: Me siento mas que apenada contigo pero de verdad que el tiempo se me va volando y muchisimas gracias por darle un poco de tu tiempo a esta su historia y por subirme un review espero que te haya gustado el cap  
fany:gracias por el cumplido y aki tienes la conti espero que te haya gustado y ke te siga gustando hasta el final en fin espero volver a leernos  
Dark-Love19:uyyy creeme si tadase orita es un mentiroso lo sera mas apartir de los otros caps espero que te haya gustado la conti y gracias por dejarme un review  
tsukimine12:Volviste! cuanto tiempo sin leernos y ya sabes que no odio a Tadase solo lo odio cuando destroza los Amutos y asi gracias por el halago y pues espero no haberte defraudado en este cap  
liszylove-nya15:aki tienes la conti de este como he dicho su fic espero que te haya gustado y no defraudarte en los proximos capitulos perdon por la demora y gracias por darme un review  
nyu-nya: wowow tantos halagos y creeme que me da un ataque de la felicidad gracias por calificar este fic con tantas maravillas que me da verguenza que yo aki tu servidora se me ocurriera y ser la halagada gracias por darme un review y espero ke te haya encantado este cap  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai:Pues ya sabes que Tadase siempre dañara los buenos momentos pero te prometo recompensartelos con mucho Amuto que se me pueda ocurrir y sobre la pobre de Amu hasta casi casi al ultimo no sera tan tonta como se lo esperan tendra mas caracter para hacer muchas cosas que vendran despues, espero que te haya gustado este cap y gracias por darme tu tiempo  
Milka2291:siento que el cap sea muy corto y mas que nada que siempre te siga gustando cada vez mas los siguientes caps y que esta sea al ultimo uno de tus fics favoritos, sobre la muerte de Tadase no se si matarlo o no pero pensare una manera de hacerle la vida de cuadritos, gracias por dejarme un review  
LuNaR19: No juzgues mucho a Amu pero es que simplemente aun no ha abierto los ojos, yo tambien odio cuando Tadase se interfiere en los momentos Amutos y eso que yo escribos los caps del fic n.n espero que te siga gustando este fic y pues aki tienes la conti que espero haya cumplido tus expectativas  
harini-chan..x: OMG esto es un halago muy grande que alguien me diga que es mi fiel lectora es tan grande a como me dieran un chocolate orita y eso es la gloria, hahaha prometo no drogarme como tu dices es malo pa mi salud hahaha gracias por dejarme un review y aki esta lo conti que espero que te haya gustado  
Angelzk: wow me quedo impresionada otro fic que lees mio y que me dejas un review es un gran honor n.n espero que te haya gustado el cap y te haya dejado con ganas de mas, gracias por regalarme un poco de tu tiempo en leer y que me hayas dejado un review**

**Caty. Amuto:hahaha me encanto Tadase es un gayaso me sono a payaso gay hahaha fue muy divertido, Ikuto es sexi claro que si es tan sexy que como dice una amiga me moja tan solo de verlo ok... creo que me emocione y claro que habra lemon pero me estoy poniendo de acuerdo con una amiga pa hacerlo asi bien tipo traumatico pero genial hahaha espero que te haya gustado la conti**

**Kinen: Hola otra vez! aki tienes el otro cap de este su fic espero que te haya gustado y no haberte defraudado, gracias por darme consejos y espero seguir leyendonos y gracias por dejarme un review  
Yunaa Chaan:Tadase si es un cretino e Ikuto si es bn lindo por luchar por su primer amor eso si son hombres no como otros ke no tiene pantalones para al menos hablarte ok, creo ke ya refleje mis problemas hahaha perdon por la demora y espero que haya valido la pena la espera con este cap  
alchemistlover14: Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap pasado y espero que este tambien y quiero que me perdones por atrasarme mucho pero bueno como mencione el tiempo se me fue volando pero aqui tienes la conti y que te haya dejado con ganas de mas.  
mayu17: hahaha yo tambien me rei mucho con lo de la cigueña pero es que no sabia como poner la explicacion ademas de que siempre nos han dicho que los niños vienen de la cigueña y no la explicacion real, gracias por decir que esta muy pasional este fic hehe que espero que te siga gustando y gracias por dejarme un review  
azulaamu:me alegro que hayas amado el cap y que te siga gustando el fic y sobre la niña hahaha no delates que aun hay mas historia que contar pero despues la veras aqui tienes la conti que espero que te haya gustado y te deje con ganas de mas,gracias por dejarme un review  
CaTa-tSuKiYoMi:aki tienes la conti espero que no te haya decepcionado y que te haya dejado con ganas de leer mas, muchas gracias por dejarme un review y espero seguir leyendonos**

**se me cuidan mucho y ya saben cualkier cosa aqui estoy para servirles(espero ke no haya sonado muy comercial)y muchos saludos y abrazos pandas xd**

**Nos vemos**


	9. 9

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no es mío si no de su creadora Peach-Pit**

_Los celos, dentro de la pareja, son una prueba irrefutable de desconfianza, y donde gobierna la desconfianza, no puede reinar el amor_

_Pacoy_

**AMU POV**

No tardo ni dos minutos cuando Ikuto venia corriendo al escuchar mi grito me vio note un poco de disgusto

-Ikuto, Tadase-kun él solo me saludo y luego esto-lo señale estaba nerviosa

-tranquilízate, Amu-me dijo Ikuto

-pero Ikuto, él podría fallecer-dije asustada

-Arashi-grito Ikuto, un joven pelirrojo llego corriendo y nos hizo una reverencia

-llévate a Tadase a su habitación y dile a Sakurai que busque al doctor de inmediato-ordeno Ikuto

El hombre casi corría, en sus brazos iba mi amado Tadase. Iba a seguirlos pero Ikuto me tomo de la mano y me llevo de regreso a la casa

-Ikuto...Tadase-kun-lo llame

-en un momento lo atenderán querida, ahora no ¿ibas a tomar el té con Mashiro-san?-me pregunto

-Ikuto pero Tadase-kun me necesita-dije

-no, ya tiene alguien quien lo atiende además tu eres la señora de la casa y Tadase es un simple jardinero-dijo y me moleste

-Tadase-kun no es un simple jardinero Ikuto él es mi amigo y ahora si me disculpas-solté de su mano -voy a seguirlos-dije

-no-dijo Ikuto

-¿por qué tengo que seguir lo que dices?-dije molesta

-porque no solo eres mi esposa eres mi mujer y ese cretino no me es de fiar-dijo Ikuto

-creí que te había mas que demostrado que puedes confiar en mi ¿o no me digas que no confías en mi?-dije

-he de repetirte querida mía que confió en ti más que en el propio Dios pero él no me es de fiar-dijo Ikuto

-No soy una joven indefensa Ikuto, me se cuidar-dije

-eres ingenua querida mía, la fuerza de un hombre sobrepasa a cualquier ataque que una dama como tu pueda dar-dijo Ikuto

-estoy segura que Tadase-kun no es ese tipo de hombre, él jamás se atrevería a hacerme algo que no quisiera-dije

-sin embargo es hombre y tiene necesidades como tal ¿te imaginas se una dama hermosa e ingenua va a su morada? no querida no quiero correr ese riesgo-dijo el

-te lo suplico Ikuto él es uno de mis amigos no puedo dejarlo así, no importa lo que haya pasado antes mi conciencia cargaría si algo malo pueda pasarle-le dije

Ikuto soltó un suspiro sabía que estaba molesto

-haz lo que quieras al fin y al cabo te saldrás con la tuya-dijo él y me soltó de la mano

Camine en dirección al cuarto de Tadase y vi al doctor ahí me hizo una reverencia y se la devolví

-¿cómo se encuentra?-pregunte

-tiene gripe si no es tratada morirá-dijo él y me lleve una mano a mi boca para dejar un gritillo del miedo

-Dios de mi vida, dígame doctor que puedo hacer por él-pedí

-haga que descanse lo posible es necesario que tome abundante líquidos pues le detecte una anemia y le sugiero que haga que coma bien-dijo el

-entiendo, muchas gracias doctor, si quiere lo acompaño a la puerta-dije

-no es necesario madame, conozco la salida y mándale mis recuerdos a su esposo-dijo el

Entre al cuarto y vi a Tadase ahí acostado, estaba tratando de tomar agua y fue hacia él

-no es necesario que haga esto puedes irse con su adorado esposo a decirle la buena nueva para él-dijo Tadase molesto

-que esté enfermo no es buena nueva para nadie ni si quiera Ikuto es tan cruel para desearte eso-conteste

-es porque usted no lo conoce tan bien como yo-dijo Tadase

-se equivoca y no le voy a permitir que hable así de él-dije

-¿cree que por acostarse con él y que le haga unos cuantos cariñitos conocerá bien a ese hombre?-dijo él y lo cachetee

-no pensé que fuese tan cretino, pensé que era diferente pero me temo que he estado enamorada de una ilusión-me iba a ir

-lo siento Hinamori-san pero por favor no se vaya-Tadase empezó a toser

-lo siento Tadase-kun pero el daño ya está hecho, con su permiso me retiro-dije y salí de aquel cuarto

Me sentí como una estúpida o bueno tal vez lo era. No llore la verdad Tadase me había decepcionado tanto que sentía que ni las merecía.

Camine a mi cuarto e iba ir al despacho de Ikuto a pediré una disculpa porque realmente él si se la merecía. Cuando iba a tocar escuche voces.

-no lo entiendes Rima, no entiendes nada ella no necesita saber la verdad-la voz de Ikuto sonaba aterrada

-se molestaría con ambos si no le dijéramos la verdad-era esa la voz de mi amiga ¿rima? ¿De qué estaban hablando?

-no, será lo mejor para ella eso destruiría mi matrimonio Rima y lo sabes así que no insistas en que le digamos la verdad-¿de qué verdad hablaban?

-no seas testarudo Ikuto-se escucho un silencio abrí la puerta ligeramente y vi algo que jamás desee haberlo visto Rima e Ikuto se estaban abrazando

Cerré la puerta despacio y camine de puntillas para que no me escucharan una vez lejos corrí a mi cuarto, no podía ser ¿sería acaso que Ikuto me estaba engañando? no, el dijo que me amaba y Rima ella es mi mejor amiga ella jamás se atrevería hacerme eso.

Pero tenía dudas desde cuando ambos se llamaban ¿Ikuto o Rima? porque cuando estoy con ellos dicen Tsukiyomi-san o Mashiro-san algo me escondían eso lo sabía. Entonces analice y recordaba cuando Ikuto había venido la primera vez que nos conociste el comentario de Rima

-Amu-san eres una maldita-dijo ella y me dijo que había visto a mi prometido

Entonces las piezas empezaron a encajar en el puzle y una lagrima amarga y esa sensación de dolor estaba en mi pecho y recordé aquella platica que tuve con mi madre ella me decía que cuidara bien de Ikuto porque él era hombre y si no lo cuidaba otra mujer más me lo podría quitar. Me sentí devastada no podía ser cierto que Ikuto me engañara si apenas llevábamos 1 semana de casados y me hacia esto, era verdad que ambos no nos habíamos amado desde el principio pero le tenía aprecio a Ikuto y lo quería.

Escuche que tocaban mi puerta ignore aquel sonido y me hice la dormida. Sentí como esa persona me tocaba mi mejilla abrí mis ojos despacio y vi a Ikuto

-¿os desperté? lo siento pero tendré que salir-dijo él

-entiendo-dije

-volveré en la noche, Mashiro-san ira conmigo porque vamos a ir por tus ultimas pertenencias-dijo el

-no es necesario la explicación, que te vaya bien-dije cortante

-¿estás molesta?-me pregunto

-tengo un jaqueca solo necesito reposar-era mentira simplemente no lo quería ver

-espero que te encuentres bien en la cena-dijo el

-me siento muy indisponible-dije

-¿necesitas que le hable al doctor?-pregunto preocupado o tal vez disimulaba muy bien

-no ha de ser necesario puedo pedir un té de manzanilla a Yuimara-san -dije

-cuídate por favor querida mía-dijo él y me iba a dar un beso y me moví

Me dolía el pecho que ya no soportaba que me tocara. Esto era un castigo por haber dejado ir a alguien que si me amaba o bueno que lo disimulo muy bien. Tal vez en la semana no me había portado tan mal como al principio pero estaba segura que no había destruido mi matrimonio, entonces pensé en lo patética que me veía buscando el error de él y no el mío. No sé cuánto tiempo paso eso pero solo diré que no tenía hambre no llore o simplemente porque cada lagrima que soltaba la limpiaba con enojo. Llego la noche y escuche como anunciaba la llegada de Ikuto. No le di importancia

Hasta que escuche como Ikuto abrió al puerta

-¿os sentéis bien?-pregunto

-te repito que me encuentro indisponible-dije cortante

-pediré que venga el doctor-dijo el

-no ha de ser necesario-dije

-¿dime engoncéis que puedo hacer por ti?-pregunto

-no necesito nada que venga de ti-dije

-¿qué tienes?-dijo el

-tengo una jaqueca-dije

-tú me estas mintiendo ¿qué te pasa?-dijo el

-no te quiero ver-dije

-¿qué dijo esta vez ese canalla de mi?-dijo

-si te refieres a Tadase-kun estas muy equivocado, él no necesita decirme nada que no pueda ver-dije

-¿qué te dijo?-me alzo la voz

-nada, absolutamente nada ahora si me disculpas podrías irte-dije

-no has comida nada-dijo el

-desayune con vuestros padres y contigo esta mañana además no tengo apetito-dije

-te vuelvo a repetir ¿qué tienes?-dijo el

-ya te dije que te vayas-dije

-¿porque habría de hacerlo? este es mi cuarto-dijo el

-haz lo que quieras-dije cortante

Me iba a besar y me moví me iba a tocar me zafe.

-suéltame-dije

-no hasta que me digas que te pasa-dijo el

No conteste el siguió así hasta que empezó a besar mi cuello y lo aparte

-pasa que me da asco que me toques, no quiero que un mentiroso como tú me toque-dije y una lagrima salió de mis ojos

-¿qué hice para que me odiaras?-alzo la voz

-como le dije a Tadase-kun el daño está hecho y ya me has herido-dije

-no entiendo Amu, si no me explicas jamás lo entenderé-dijo él y me agarro de las muñecas

-porque no le preguntas a tu conciencia y luego me dices claro si es que aun la tienes-dije y me solté -no dormiré contigo, ya no mas-me levante de la cama y camine hacia la puerta

-espera, no puedes hacer esto ¿dime qué te pasa?-me grito

-que no soporto estar a tu lado eso es lo que pasa y además no necesito tu permiso esta también es mi casa-dije -así que si me disculpas con permiso-dije y salí de ese cuarto

-espera Ikuto me jalo y me arrincono en una esquina me trate de zafar pero imposible.

Me empezó a besar y le mordí el labio hasta que le sangrara, me toco y trataba de moverme pero no podía. Llore y el paro

-¿por qué no me dices que pasa?-dijo Ikuto con su voz molesta

-pasa que me mentiste y no tuviste ni decencia en ocultarlo ni tu ni Rima-dije con la voz quebrada

No dijo nada

-pensé que era diferente-vi que Ikuto soltó el agarre y zafe -pero veo que no eres tan diferente a lo que Tadase-kun me había dicho de ti, no sabes cuánto daño me has hecho Ikuto-dije y me fui al cuarto que encontré y una vez cerré las puertas me tire al suelo y llore.

Porque rayos si Ikuto y Rima se llevaban tan bien, ¿por qué no se casaron ellos dos y no me pudieron dejar a mi estar feliz a lado de Tadase?. Pero lo más irónico es que esperaba que aunque Ikuto me mintiera me hubiera dicho que todo era una mentira. Y más que nada que no me hubiera ilusionado.

_Pero quien iba a imaginar que desde ahí empezarían los problemas porque si no hay confianza no puede haber amor y si no hay amor no hay nada que pueda sostener un matrimonio._

**FIN DE AMU POV**

**hola despues de muchisimo tiempo. Bien como prometi aqui les dejo otro cap de este fic les aseguro que ninguna vez en mi mente contemple en dejarlo despues de haber pasado mi depresion (la cual por muy extraño que parezca la ultilizo para escribir) he vuelto.**

**Quiero agradecer a :**

**melissa giselle palacios lara  
Barbiea1000  
SakuSakuKyomi  
XxAomexX  
Bloody-chii  
Kinen  
Izumi Miyu O.O  
Sheila Sevigne Sakurai  
nekogirl amuto  
Joshevisia-Chan  
xoxokiss210  
Yukipab  
azulaamu  
LuNar19  
Ia-chan  
Angelzk  
amuto u  
amu824  
Sui-AliRs**

**alchemistlover14**

**Por esperarme por apoyarme y mas que nada por que realmente les debo demasiado a ustedes porque de verdad que sin sus review yo no seguiria escribiendo. Espero Chicos y chicas que les haya gustado este cap. tal vez los deje con ganas de mas y les dejare con mas dudas por ejemplo ¿de que estaban hablando Ikuto y Rima? ¿volveran las cosas de nuevo a funcionar? ¿tadase utilizara eso para ganarse el corazon de Amu?**

**Porfavor cuidense demasiado es verdad que no conteste a nadie pero de verdad que se me acaba el tiempo aqui en la compu y si me acachan tendre graves problemas.**

**Les mando un gran abrazo a todos y un los quiero mucho porque los siento como parte de mi familia aunque no los conozca en persona son muy importante para mi. Tratare de subir otro cap cuando realmente pueda porque ya entro a la escuela y pfff creo que estare ocupada. en fin nos vemos**

**atte: su fiel servidora ATMD**


	10. 10

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no es mío si no de su creadora Peach-Pit**

**Un capitulo algo largo. es un regalo de mi parte como disculpa por haberme tardado. Disfrutenlo**

_El matrimonio es una barca que lleva a dos personas por un mar tormentoso; si uno de los dos hace algún movimiento brusco, la barca se hunde._

_Leon Tolstoi_

**Capitulo 10 Descontrol y amor**

**Ikuto POV**

Me molestaba que Amu estuviera con ese cretino de pacotilla, pero la amo con toda mi alma que aunque me doliera tenía que aguantarlo. Me había prometido hacer que mi amada me volviera a amar y si para eso tenía que aguantar verla junto a él; lo haría.

Molesto llegue a mi despacho, cerré la puerta de un manotazo y me senté en el gran sillón. Pase las hebras de mi cabellos sobre mi dedos y me di un ligero masaje sobre mi sien, y escuche como tocaron la puerta

-adelante-dije y entro; ella la única testigo de todo y que sin embargo no podía decir nada. Rima

-ikuto-me dijo ella

-Rima, siéntate que os ofrece, ¿paso algo malo?-pregunte

-apareció el diario de Amu-dijo ella

Me levante de mi asiento

-¿dónde está?-pregunte sobresaltado

-tranquilo, Ikuto-nisan-dijo rima

-¡cómo quieres que me tranquiliza! sabes que he estado buscando ese diario durante años. Desde que Tadase; ese cretino, se llevara a mi Amu en esa carroza. Desde que paso el accidente de Amu he estado buscando ese diario para que Amu no lo leyera sabes que si lo lee morirá Rima, el doctor dijo que la impresión seria muy fuerte aparte quiero saber que paso esa noche-le conteste

-sabes que no eres el único, yo tampoco sé que paso esa noche, él único que sabe que paso es Hotori-san, sabes que durante años he investigado si Amu-chan tiene recuerdos de lo que paso antes, pero ni siquiera se acordaba de ti, Ikuto-nisan-dijo ella

-y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco-tome dos manos -Rima te lo suplico dime donde está el diario-le pedí

-siéntate por favor nii-san-me pidió ella y solté de sus manos y tome asiento. Ella siguió mi acción y también se sentó -hace poco tuve un sueño o más bien un recuerdo, recuerdo que ese día Amu-chan y yo hicimos un pozo donde guardamos nuestras cosas, estoy segura de que ahí pueda estar, también recuerdo que Amu-chan varias veces lo guardaba ahí-dijo ella

-Gracias Rima, de verdad muchas gracias-le dije y la abrace

-espero que eso ayude, aunque Ikuto tenemos que decirle la verdad a Amu-dijo Rima

-no Rima, no insistas sabes el daño que le ocasionaría a ella no quiero que otra vez la alejen de mi como esa noche-dije

-pero Ikuto, Amu tiene que saber la verdad, tiene que saber que alguna vez ustedes estuvieron enamorados, tiene que saber lo canalla que es Hotori-san, el daño que él nos hizo esa noche cuando mintió diciendo que tu y yo estábamos comprometidos, tiene que saber que la persona que engaño a Neliel-san fue él y nunca tu-dijo ella y la abrace muy fuerte

-no lo entiendes Rima, no entiendes nada, ella no necesita saber la verdad-dije aterrado

-se molestaría con ambos si no le dijéramos la verdad-dijo ella

Escuche un ruido y me solté para verificar quien nos había interrumpido. Al ir a la puerta no había nadie y me extrañe podría jurar que había escuchado un ruido

-entiende Rima, si fingí que no te conocía es por el bien de vosotras, quiero que ella se acuerde por su propia cuenta, la amo Rima, tu sabes que la he amado desde que ella nació y Midori me la presento-dije

-entiendo pero tarde o temprano estoy segura que Hotori-san utilizara eso para perjudicarlos y ya no quiero verlos sufrir a ambos y no poder hacer nada-dijo ella

-gracias, entonces iremos a buscar el diario hoy dentro de media hora, prepárate Rima para el viaje-dije

-bien, dentro de media hora nos vemos-dijo ella y salio

Solté un gran suspiro, Rima tenia razón el idiota de Tadase utilizaría eso para alejarla de mi, pero la salud de Amu era lo que más me preocupaba. Recordaba como hace dos años quería ver a Amu y mis padres y sus padres me lo habían impedido, el doctor había dicho que si Amu recibía una gran impresión podía llegar a quedar inconsciente y tal vez podría morir. Recuerdo como ese día Tsumugu me dijo que tal vez si ella me viera se acordaría de todo y el golpe que sufrió su cabeza alteraría su sistema nervioso central. Ese día me fui a Paris pero nunca la olvide por eso hice todo lo que mi padre me pidió para que me ayudar a casarme con ella.

Camine lentamente hacia el cuarto de mi amada y el mío. Para mi sorpresa la encontré ahí y vi que estaba dormida toque su mejilla y sentía ese cosquilleo que siempre me da cuando la toco y ese revoltijo que se siente en mi estomago como larvas.

-¿os desperté? lo siento pero tendré que salir-le dije

-entiendo-dijo ella con una voz muy extraña como si estuviera molesta

-volveré esta noche, Mashiro-san ira conmigo porque vamos a recoger las ultimas pertenecías que te han quedado-le mentí

-no es necesario la explicación, que os vaya bien-dijo ella cortante

-¿estás molesta?-le pregunte

-tengo una jaqueca solo necesito reposar-me dijo ella

Me preocupe, a pesar de que han pasado dos años no quería que le pasara nada

-espero que te encuentres bien en la cena-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decirle

-me siento muy indisponible-dijo ella y ahora si me preocupe

-¿necesitas que le llame a doctor?-le pregunte

-no ha de ser necesario le pediré un té de manzanilla a Yuimara-san-me dijo ella

-cuídate por favor querida mía-le dije y le iba a dar un beso pero ella se movió y le di un beso su cabeza

Cuando baje, fui a la cocina. Encontré a Kouta y le hable

-Kouta-kun, pídele a Yuimara-san que le haga un té de manzanilla a la señora porque tiene una jaqueca, también pídele a Yui-chan que le lleve de comer por favor-le pedí

-¿saldrá patrón?-pregunto

-tengo algunas cosas que recoger en la casa de la señora-respondí

-le pediré a Alphonse-san que prepare la carroza-dijo el joven

-gracias Kouta-kun-dije

-a sus ordenes patrón-dijo e hizo una reverencia

Rima y Jiro se acercaron. Jiro trabajaba con nosotros desde que tenía 5 años. Se había casado Yuimara y él sabía lo que había pasado hace años.

-señor, Alphonse-san ya preparo la carroza-dijo Kouta

-vamos, Mashiro-san y Homura-san-dije

-si señor-dijeron ambos y nos subimos a la carroza

-Alphonse-san por favor a la mansión de Kyushu-le pedí

Alphonse arranco. El camino fue tranquilo, Rima nos explico cómo era el diario y en qué lugares buscáramos

Una vez llegamos, pedí a todos los que encontraba a que me ayudaran a buscar. Menos a los Hotori. Por alguna razón no me daban confianza. Una vez me encontré con Tsukasa le pedí que me ayudara. Nos habíamos tardado más de lo que habíamos previsto pero lo había encontrado.

-Ikuto-kun podemos conversar-me pidió Tsukasa

-por supuesto-dije me dirigí ante todos los que se encontraban ahí -gracias por su ayuda-dije y di una reverencia

- a sus ordenes patrón-dijeron todos y dieron una reverencia

-Rima, Jiro por favor espérenme-dije

-si Ikuto-kun-dijo Jiro

-Ikuto-nisan ¿puedo ir por algunas cosas?-pidió Rima

-adelante-dije

Camine con Tsukasa hacia el despacho, ambos nos sentamos y apareció Aoi

-patrón, ¿desea tomar algo?-pregunto la joven

-yo no deseo nada por el momento, gracias Aoi-chan, ¿deseas algo, Tsukasa?-le pregunte

-yo tampoco, gracias Aoi-chan-dijo Tsukasa

La joven hizo una reverencia y salio

-¿cómo han ido las cosas con Amu-chan?-pregunto Tsukasa

-he de suponer que bien-respondí

-¿suponer? suena a duda Ikuto-kun, ¿ha pasado algo malo?-pregunto

-es el cretino de Tadase, estoy seguro que me piensa quitar de nuevo a Amu-dije sincero

-entiendo-dijo -sabes mientras más te concentras en pensar en que Tadase-kun te puede quitar a Amu mas te lastimas a ti mismo, Ikuto-kun-dijo

-lo sé Tsukasa-dije

Y un silencio hubo

-has vivido bajo todo ese sufrimiento de hace dos años y aun no lo compartes con nadie, siempre tan solitario, pero sabes mas te perjudicas ti mismo al hacerlo y sin que lo puedas evitar, dañas a quienes más te aman-dijo de repente

-no sé qué hacer Tsukasa, sé que tengo que decirle la verdad a Amu, de aquel pasado que ella desconoce-dije

-pero temes que vuelva a perder la memoria o peor que le pase algo a ella ¿no es así Ikuto-kun?-dijo y asentí

-lo mejor es que le des tiempo, veras que en algún momento la vida te ofrecerá una oportunidad de hacerlo-dijo el

-gracias-dije

-me alegro al menos de que tus ojos han recuperado ese brillo que nunca había visto en Paris cuando te vi-dijo el

-fueron tiempos difíciles para mi, Tsukasa, por un momento creí que nunca la volvería a ver-respondí

-lo sé Ikuto, trabajaste duramente para que Aruto-san te dejara casarte con ella, yo estuve en muchas platicas cuando le pedias eso-dijo él

-no quiero volver a perderla-dije

-te estás cegando por lo que paso hace años que no te das cuenta que puedes dañar el presente con tus acciones-dijo Tsukasa

-pero no sé cómo recuperarla, utilizare esto para hacerlo y la protegeré-dije y le señale el diario

-ten cuidado Ikuto, ese diario puede ser como tu salvación como tu perdición debes cuidar bien lo que haces-me aconsejo

-lo tendré en cuenta Tsukasa-dije -bien, me tengo que ir, le prometí a Amu que cenaría con ella-dije y le estreche la mano a Tsukasa

-espero volverte a ver Ikuto-dijo

-tenlo por seguro-dije

Agarre el diario y salí en dirección a la sala. Rima y Jiro me esperaban. Una vez nos subimos al carruaje, abrí el diario y empecé a leer.

_Diario:_

_Tener 12 años. Ikuto enseñar a escribir. Quiero mucho a Ikuto. Ikuto dio esta mañana a Amu un beso en los labios. Labios de Ikuto saber a chocolate._

_Hoy cumplir años. Eres mi regalo de parte de Ikuto_

_Mama preparo una tarta con muchas fresas. A mí me gustan las fresas. Tadase me regalo una flor muy bonita. Rima me regalo un dibujo. ¿Es bonito, verdad?_

_Hoy es un muy buen__día_

_Amu_

Sonreí ante su forma de escribir, me acordaba muy bien del día en que me pidió que la enseñara a escribir. Adelante una paginas y leí la primera pagina que que se me ocurrió

_Diario:_

_Hoy Tadase me dijo que Ikuto me dijo una mentira, pero cuando le pregunte a que se refería, no me conteste. Me temo que estoy irremediablemente enamorada de Ikuto, pero mi buen querido amigo así no debe ser. Ikuto es mi más preciado amigo y no quiero perderle. Pienso que deber ser una confusión el amor es una palabra muy grande para tener estos sentimientos por mi amado amigo a mis 13 años. Además Ikuto me debe ver como una cría, sin contar que Ikuto es el patrón y yo soy una simple sirvienta. Tuya Amu_

Sonreí, entonces Amu si también se había enamorado de mi. Cuando iba a tratar de leer la otra página, Rima me dijo que ya habíamos llegado. Guarde el diario en el bolsillo de mi saco.

Cuando iba a ir a la mesa Yui se acerco muy preocupada

-señor, la señora no ha bajado en todo el día y no ha querido comer-dijo ella

-gracias Yui-dije y subí al cuarto. Toque la puerta y al no escuchar respuesta la abrí. La vi tendida ahí en la cama y me acerque a ella

-¿os sentéis bien?-pregunte

-te repito que me encuentro indisponible-dijo cortante

-pediré que venga el doctor-le dije

-no ha de ser necesario-dijo

-¿dime entonces que puedo hacer por ti?-pregunte preocupado

-no necesito nada que venga de ti-dijo ella. Entonces supe que no era una jaqueca era otra cosa

-¿qué tienes?-le pregunte

-tengo una jaqueca-dijo ella

-tú me estas mintiendo ¿qué te pasa?-insistí de nuevo

-no te quiero ver-dijo. Entonces supe que algo le había dicho Tadase. Era lo único que se me ocurría, porque en la mañana habíamos estado muy bien

-¿qué dijo esta vez ese canalla de mi?-pregunte molesto

-si te refieres a Tadase-kun estas muy equivocado, él no necesita decirme nada que no pueda ver-dijo

-¿qué te dijo?-y me moleste y alce la voz

-nada, absolutamente nada ahora si me disculpas podrías irte-dijo ella alzando la voz

-no has comida nada-dije tratando de arreglar mi error

-desayune con vuestros padres y contigo esta mañana además no tengo apetito-dijo ella. Se enfermaría si no comía nada

-te vuelvo a repetir ¿qué tienes?-volví de nuevo con el tema

-ya te dije que te vayas-dijo ella casi gritando

-¿porque habría de hacerlo? este es mi cuarto-dije. Quería arreglar ese asunto

-haz lo que quieras-dijo molesta.

Pensé en que podía hacer, me irritaba que pasara esto. Lo único que se me ocurrió fue besarle. Nunca fui bueno para las palabras, apenas iba a tomarla de la cintura y ella se soltó de mi agarre

-suéltame-dijo

-no hasta que me digas que te pasa-dije

No contesto. La volví a tratar de besar y ella se movió , trate de besar su cuello y se movió de nuevo.

-pasa que me da asco que me toques, no quiero que un mentiroso como tú me toque-dijo y la observe y vi que una lagrima salía de sus ojos. Quería abrazarla quería hacer tantas cosas pero a la vez no sabía qué hacer con mi amada.

-¿qué hice para que me odiaras?-alce la voz

-como le dije a Tadase-kun el daño está hecho y ya me has herido-dijo ella ¿a qué se refería con eso?

-no entiendo Amu, si no me explicas jamás lo entenderé-dije y le agarre de las muñecas

-porque no le preguntas a tu conciencia y luego me dices, claro si es que aun la tienes-dijo y se soltó -no dormiré contigo, ya no mas-se levanto e iba a ir a la puerta trate de detenerla para que me explicara que le sucedía

-espera, no puedes hacer esto ¿dime qué te pasa?-le dije desesperado no entendía nada

-que no soporto estar a tu lado eso es lo que pasa y además no necesito tu permiso esta también es mi casa-dijo -así que si me disculpas con permiso-dijo y salió del cuando iba a salir del cuarto la detuve

-espera-dije y la arrincone en una esquina se trato de zafar pero no pude. No sabía que hacer, la iba a besar y cuando pensé que estaba cediendo me mordió, mi labio sangraba y cuando apenas la iba a abrazar ella se movió, lloro y supe que estaba haciendo mal, yo no la quería lastimar solo quería hablar, solo quería arreglar todo

-¿por qué no me dices que pasa?-dije desesperado

-pasa que me mentiste y no tuviste ni decencia en ocultarlo ni tu ni Rima-dijo con la voz quebrada

No, no puede ser. Ella escucho lo del diario, ¿acaso ella escucho la conversación que tuve con Rima?

-pensé que era diferente-solté de mi agarre -pero veo que no eres tan diferente a lo que Tadase-kun me había dicho de ti, no sabes cuánto daño me has hecho Ikuto-dijo y se fue a un cuarto. Una vez escuche como azoto de la puerta, escuche sus lagrimas

-Amu, déjame explicarte-le rogué

-si tanto amabas a Rima, ¿por qué no te casabas con ella?-grito. Entonces entendí algo, ella no escucho nada, solo me vio cuando le había abrazado

-Amu no es lo que tú piensas, por favor déjame entrar, déjame explicarte-pedí

Entonces recordé algo

_Flashback_

_-Ikuto si alguna vez te olvidara me gustaría que me dijeras que me amas aunque sea mentira-me dijo ella mientras veíamos las nubes_

_-sabes que te amo y eso no es ninguna mentira-le dije y le di un beso en su mejilla y ella se sonrojo_

_-entonces recuérdamelo, hazme recordarte-dijo ella_

_-te amo, hime-san-le dije en su oreja y ella se sonrojo_

_Fin de Flashback_

Eso había pasado antes que fuera el accidente

-Amu, estas confundida, yo solo te amo a ti-le dije y su llanto dejo de escucharse -si Amu te amo, desde siempre te ame-le dije volví a forzar la puerta y la pude abrir.

La vi ahí a lado de la puerta, la ligera luz de la luna me dejo verla tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios hinchados y sus ojitos con lagrimas, cerré la puerta y me agache hacia donde ella estaba, me acerque lentamente y con mi mano tome su mejilla, me quede viéndola y mi corazón late muy fuerte, más fuerte que cuando toco el violín. Acerco mis labios a sus mejillas y le quito sus lágrimas. El sabor de sus lágrimas eran saladas y le di un beso en la mejilla

-te amo, mi amor- le dije

Y la bese, al principio vi que ella estaba como impresionada. Roce sus labios lentamente y luego ella también me empezó a corresponder, primero lentamente y luego abrió su pequeña boquita y metí mi lengua. Sentí su lengua hacer contacto con la mía y mi corazón latió tan fuerte que pensé que tal vez saldría de mi boca. Ella agarro de mi nuca y me acerco más ella y luego la falta de aire se hizo presente. Nos separamos y la mire a los ojos

-siempre te amare como si fuera la primera vez-le prometí y la volví a besar

La tome de la cintura y ella de mi nuca. Y nos fundimos en un beso, tomábamos aire y luego nos volvíamos a besar, mis manos se fueron de su cintura a sus caderas la toque y luego toque su abdomen, la mano derecha de ella me empezó a bajar el saco y yo desabroche de su corsé. Los pantalones se me hacían muy apretados y cuando nos separamos la mire

-esta noche te demostrare-le di un beso en la mejilla -lo mucho que te amo-la bese en el mentón -por favor déjame amarte-luego le di un beso en su nariz escuchaba su respiración entrecortada -que esta noche te enseñare a amarme-le dije y la volví a besar en los labios

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**Hola a todo mundo. hehe volvi (bueno de hecho cuando hice otra historia pudieron darse cuenta que todavia vivia, heh en fin) perdonenme demasiado la demora pero estoy hasta el keke de tareas. Creanme una vez que no me dejen tarea ni me la creo me es casi imposible casi siento como el apocalipsis y bueno debido a mis tareas hay veces que ni duermo y creanme cuando no duermo no tengo mente para nada. El dia de hoy tuve inspiracion por dos cosas 1. es viernes bendito viernes y la 2. escuche la voz de Ikuto y suela relajarme y waaaaa en fin se me ocurrio una idea y la seguire**

**quiero agradecer a :**

**daryis04,Barby2411,Nya,LuNaR19,Akanne-Amuto,Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, Ia-chan, barbiea1000, Konno Chan, Kkoneekoo n.n, Babu Hoshina Hinamori. BHH, alchemistlover14,**  
**SmilexMe ,SmilexMe, Bloody-chii, Sui-AliRs**

**Por sus comentarios, es en serio algún día de estos escribiré una dedicatoria para cada una de ustedes (solo dios mio dame tiempo) por que en serio ya llegamos a los 135 reviews todavia ni me la creo hehehe y espero poder llegar a mas**

**Asi que tengo NOTICIAS BUENAS para todos la primera ya vamos a llegara ala etapa feliz, por fin les quiero dar un descanso a mis personajes de tanto melodrama mio y sacar a la adolescente rosa que llevo dentro :P. Así que habrá mas amuto sin embargo tadase llegara mas potente que nunca y es posible que piense matarlo en este fic ok eso no pero me agrada mas la idea de dejarlo lokito, luego ustedes coincidirán conmigo, pero en fin, la segunda habra mas lemon, pienso sacar todas las ideas nuevas que he leido hehehe y la tercera es que actualizare un pokito mas en todas mis historias (si desean leerlas sera un honor para mi)**

**pero quiero hacerles una pregunta ¿quieren lemon en el siguiente cap?**

**En fin si me kieres felicitar, amenzar, recomendarme canciones, maldecirme xd, bromear, ¿contarme un chiste?, si te gusto el cap, si me falto algo. Dale un click a review y cuentame tu vida (si hay veces en ke una necesitamos sacar el fua de nosotras hahhaha) o tu opnion que es muy importante para mi**

**Y como alguna vez alguien dijo si hay mas reviews hay mas autoras felices. Un abrazo de oso panda**

**atte: La fiel (y si kieren ponerle fastidiosa) servienta ATMD que los quiere mucho**


	11. 11

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no es mío si no de su creadora Peach-Pit**

**Un capitulo algo largo. es un regalo de mi parte como disculpa por haberme tardado. Disfrutenlo**

_El matrimonio no es cosa de uno si no de dos personas, si ambas logran sincronizarse es entonces cuando podemos llamarlo matrimonio. ATMD_

**Cap. 11 Matrimonio**

**Ikuto POV**

Me levante cuando el inmenso sol no dejaba dormirme más. Cuando abrí mis ojos una sonrisa involuntaria salió de mi boca, ahí estaba ella respirando profundamente mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, su nívea piel blanca como un ángel que me daban ganas de acariciar estaba descubierta igual que yo. Quería atesorar ese momento no sabía que horas eran pero por el sol podía suponer que era mediodía. No había dormido mucho ya que hicimos el amor hasta que el amanecer

Escuche como mi princesa lanzo un bostezo y sus ojos ámbar se abrían, un sonrojo involuntario se vio en sus mejillas. Solté una sonrisa y ella se sonrojo más.

-Buenos días, princesa-le dije y le di un beso

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**Amu POV**

Estar con Ikuto sin ropa me avergonzaba, esta era la segunda vez que hacíamos _eso._Me dolía un poco la cabeza y la verdad no sabía por qué, ya que ayer no me había golpeado la cabeza, pero recordé que no había comido nada desde ayer. Mi estomago lanzo un gran gruñido que Ikuto escucho lejos de regañarme o molestarme solo se rió y yo lo acompañe. Ikuto se levanto de la cama y extrañe el calor de sus brazos que en unos momentos me habían estado sujetando mi cuerpo, al parecer iba a hacer calor hoy ya que tenía un poco de calor o tal vez porque la visión de Ikuto desnudo me hiciera sentir extraña. Trate de no observarlo fijamente pero la curiosidad mato al gato. No es que no supiera bien como era pero aun así nunca lo había visto en pleno día.

-¿desde cuándo te has vuelto tan indecorosa querida?-pregunto ikuto y me sonroje

-querido no me hables de ser indecorosa cuando usted...usted hizo cosas peores anoche-dije

Ikuto se acerco hacia mi rostro y sentí su aliento muy cerca, él tomo mi mentón

-pero bien que disfrutaste, Amu-dijo él y me volvió a besar.

Ikuto pidió permiso para poder meter su lengua, permiso que yo acepte gustosamente, podía sentir como el cuerpo de Ikuto se amoldaba al mío y como sus deliciosos labios me dejaban casi sin respirar. Lleve mis manos a su cabello y entremetí mis dedos en su cuero cabelludo, el cabello de Ikuto era suave como el pelaje de un gato. Ikuto iba a bajar la manta que me cubría el cuerpo pero el fuerte gruñido de mi estomago hizo que nos separáramos.

-debes de comer-me dijo Ikuto

-¿me acompañaras?-pregunte

-claro mi amor-dijo Ikuto y sonreí.

Después de tomar una ducha juntos y tras un par de bromas de Ikuto ambos bajamos al comedor, era extraño como un gran comedor era para nosotros dos. El dolor de cabeza aun persistía por lo cual comí despacio. Ikuto me miraba por lo cual sonreía.

-¿te pasa algo mi amor?-pregunto Ikuto y me miro a los ojos

-no es nada solo un ligero dolor de cabeza-dije restándole importancia

-¿puedo llamar al doctor si es necesario?-me dijo Ikuto y le tome la mano y lo mire a los ojos

-Ikuto es en serio, no es necesario, supongo que el dolor es por que ayer no comí adecuadamente-dije y le sonreí sonrisa que también me correspondió

-prométeme que si persiste el dolor llamaras al doctor-me dijo él y yo asentí. Ikuto me dio un beso en los labios y yo sonreí.

Tal vez después de todo si intentara amar a Ikuto nos iría bien.

Después de comer le comente a Ikuto que tenía ganas de caminar por el mar que estaba cerca, él me dijo que si iría Rima conmigo y yo le pedí que si podía ir sola, al principio se negó rotundamente pero después me dejo andar. Ikuto me comento que iría a checar unos papeles y que después me acompañaría. Le hable a Rima para que me ayudara a ponerme un vestido ya que el que traía era muy caluroso y al parecer el fuerte sol del mes sería insoportable.

Rima insistió en acompañarme en mi paseo pero tuve que negarme, quería pensar en lo que había pasado anoche. Me sentía un poco mal por haber censurado a Rima, ya que ante todo era mi mejor y única amiga. Salí de la mansión con un ligero y bonito vestido de seda color blanco que tenía una cintilla de color rosa pálido, el paraguas era rosa y pedí no llevar guantes ya que nunca en mi vida los había usado y dudo que los aguantara. Me gustaba caminar entre la arena ya que no estaba tan caliente a como había esperado, camine entre la arena mojada y un par de olas me mojaron las zapatillas que llevaba puestas, camine por una hora. Visualice un gran árbol y decidí sentarme en la gran roca que tenia al lado. Cuando me senté observe el cielo al cual había ignorado y pude ver como las nubes se veían extrañas como si amenazaran con llover. Decidí ignorarlo un poco y me acosté en la gran roca y me puse a pensar.

No sabía lo que sentía por Ikuto, tal vez era un cariño pero se volvía cada vez más fuerte. Era verdad que aun no había dejado de amar a Tadase pero sus palabras me habían lastimado pues Tadase era el primer amor mio, en cambio con Ikuto era distinto, Ikuto era salvaje pero a la vez cálido, era callado pero también era divertido. Con Tadase todo era tierno con Ikuto es apasionado. Me ruborice ante mi último pensamiento y escuche un trueno se me hacia extraño ya que en la mañana el sol había estado intenso pero decidí regresar a la mansión pues no quería preocupar a Ikuto, el olor a tierra mojada era muy fuerte por lo cual tuve que tratar de adelantar mi paso, la verdad es que me sentía un poco inquieta, no me gustaba estar en una tormenta.

Me sentía un poco perdida, y trate de seguir el mismo sendero que mis huellas habían dejado anteriormente, unas ligeras gotas empezaron a mojar el paraguas que tenía hasta que las gota ligeras se volvieron más densas. No lograba visualizar la mansión y encontré una pequeña cueva. No lo pensé ni dos veces y me metí en ella, hasta esperar a que la lluvia bajara. Estaba preocupada por Ikuto, se enojaría mucho cuando llegara a casa. Temblé un poco al escuchar los rayos, tenía miedo y extrañe los brazos de Ikuto. El dolor de cabeza se volvió más fuerte tan fuerte que unas lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Tenía miedo y no sabía porque yo no le tenía miedo a los rayos ni a las tormentas pero tenía miedo.

-AMU-escuche la voz de Ikuto y salí de la cueva sin importarme que había dejado el paraguas, camine y vi a Ikuto parado en el árbol grande que había ahí. Ahí estaba Ikuto sumamente mojado, gotas caían sobre su bello rostro, corrí hasta alcanzarlo.

Ikuto también corrió hacia donde yo estaba y lo abrace al igual que el

-¿dónde demonios te habías metido? estaba preocupado por ti-dijo Ikuto

-lo siento-dije y lo bese.

Ikuto también me regreso el beso

**Lemmon (lo prometido es deuda, no cubre gastos medicos xd)**

Ikuto siguió besándome, mientras sus dedos acariciaban mi rostro, yo sumergí mis dedos en su cuero cabelludo me gustaba hacer eso y al parecer a Ikuto también ya que suspiro. Me acerque lo mas que pude a él, y el agarro mi trasero para enrollar mis piernas sobre su cadera. IKuto estaba completamente excitado ya que sentí su miembro duro sobe mi entrepierna, IKuto me acostó sobre la arena mojada y aun con la fuerte lluvia levanto mi camisón y metió un dedo en mi entrepierna, haciendo movimientos circulares en el.

-ahhhh, IKUTOO yo-iba a decir pero algo en mi interior hizo que llegara a mi nirvana, soltando un fuerte grito. Entreabrí mis ojos y vi los suyos zafiros mientras su cuerpo se respiraba entrecortadamente. Lo trate de besar pero el removió su pantalón negro quedándose con su ropa interior (N/A: tengo entendido que la ropa interior de los hombres de antes era como una licra corta de seda) y con mis dedos temblorosos baje su ropa interior.

Ikuto quedo completamente desnudo de la parte inferior, y deje de pensar un momento al sentir como la punta de su miembro duro y caliente pasaba sobre mis pliegues mientras ambos lanzábamos un suspiro que fue callado al besarnos torpemente. Ikuto tomo su miembro y lentamente lo metió en mi cavidad... tan lento que sentí que iba a tener un orgasmo de nuevo. Metí mis dedos bajo la ropa superior y toque su espalda para enterrar mis uñas en ella mientras Ikuto se movía lentamente en mi interior jadee lentamente, mientras sentía que Ikuto me movía para quedar yo arriba de él.

Ikuto me tomo de las caderas y yo me empecé a mover sobre él en un movimiento circular tímido por parte mía, Ikuto bajo un poco el corsé que traía para dejar al descubierto mis pechos y tomar uno en su boca, sentí la lengua de Ikuto en mi seno derecho mientras su otra mano estaba en el seno izquierdo y fue tanto el placer que unas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. Ikuto las limpio lentamente y el orgasmo me llego cuando nos miramos a los ojos e Ikuto se vino conmigo pues un gruñido fuerte soltó después. Nuestras respiraciones eran aclaradas y nos fundimos en un beso.

**FIN DE LEMMON**

Estuvimos un par de minutos besándonos. Había olvidado donde estábamos pero las gotas densas aun persistían mojándonos completamente, Ikuto salió de mi interior y se acomodo su ropa. Mientras yo aun seguía acostada quería dormir un poco y sin querer cerré los ojos por el cansancio y porque mis piernas aun seguían temblando.

**Fin de Amu POV**

**Ikuto POV**

El camino era largo pero las gotas de lluvia habían parado. Llevaba a mi princesa entre mis brazos temía que se enfermara pero cuando llegara a la casa la bañaría y dejaría que durmiera más tiempo. Estaba cansada y yo también tal vez dormir juntos alejaría el miedo que tuve hace una hora cuando pensé que algo malo le podría pasar pero lo mejor será dormir. Dormir a su lado y despertar cuando de seguro la lluvia parara pues la lluvia me traía el recuerdo del accidente; su accidente, cuando la vi a lado de ese bastardo de Tadase sangrando en aquella carroza y que creí que la perdería. Pero con solo ver su rostro sonriente y descansando como un ángel y tenerla entre mis brazos hacían que lo olvidara porque ella ya es mía y ni Tadase podría quitármela por que ella es mía tan mía como yo soy suyo y así será hasta que el tiempo y Dios lo decidan mientras tanto este tiempo es de nosotros. De Amu y mío.

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**¿Corto? lo se, ya se la floja de mi persona se tardo demasiado para algo tan poquito, pero espero no decepcionarlas mis niñas y mis niños.**

**Bien como dijo una vez mi psicologa tu siempre tienes excusa para todo entonces quisiera decir que no pude actualizar primero porque ya entre a la escuela, segundo tuve un problema amoroso muy fuerte y pues aun sigo en proceso de recuperarme a mi persona y escribir cosas felices me es difícil porque no puedo evitar de recordar a mi ex-novio, tercera también me fue terrible la escuela y estoy tratando de mejorar para no volver a cometer el mismo error y cuarto y ultima encontre un vicio algo terrible para mi mama que dice que no puedo soltar la compu y ese es la lectura. hahaha. Pero en fin quiero que se cuiden mucho y les mando un gran abrazo desde el fondo de mi corazon**

**y agradecer a**

**LuNaRi19,Shioow, Sheila Sevigne Sakurai, Natsumi Nya,Inoue2305,Akanne-Amuto, Abiy, daryis04 ,Kkoneekoo n.n,Sui-AliRs, Bloody-chii, XD Ia-chan, Barby2411,alexdel, SmilexMe, crazy kitty. Y a todas y todos los que leen mi fic quienes me han inspirado a mi seguir haciendo lo que mas amo en mi vida que es escrbir.**

**Atte: ATMD**


	12. 12

**Declameir: Shugo Chara no nos pertenece si no a su creadora Peach-Pit**

* * *

_Creo que si algo salva a un matrimonio es la confianza_

_(Reira Seritzawa; personaje de Nana) _

**Cap. 12 Trust & Love**

**Amu POV**

-se le ha subido demasiado la fiebre, señora Tsukiyomi, se le ha diagnosticado aproximadamente 39 de temperatura, de cualquier forma, le administre una dosis para que se le bajara, pero mi consejo es que rece por su salud-dijo el doctor y me lleve una mano a mi pecho.

Mire la cama, y ahí estaba Ikuto, cuando desperté lo encontré así, batallaba para respirar y tenia fiebre.

-¿tan grave esta?-le pregunte horrorizada

-si, señora, es extraño ver al señor Tsukiyomi enfermarse pero la gripe ha estado matando a mucha gente últimamente esperemos que esta sea la excepción-dijo el doctor

-entiendo, ¿ habrá algo que pueda hacer por mi esposo?-le pregunte

-trate de cambiarle el paño que tiene en su frente seguidamente, necesitamos que al señor Tsukiyomi se le baje la fiebre, trate de cambiarle las ropas una vez se mojen pues si están mojadas y duerme así, le dará mas fuerte, una vez el abra los ojos trate de hacer que tome abundantes líquidos y no ingiera alimentos que puedan dañar su garganta-me dijo el doctor y yo asentí

-muchas gracias, doctor-le dije e hice una reverencia

-fue un placer, señora Tsukiyomi, si pasa algo por favor avíseme-dijo el doctor y lo acompañe a la puerta.

Mire como el hombre se había ido, y fui a la cocina. La gente que estaba ahí me hacia reverencia una vez me veía y le pedí a Rima que me llevara al cuarto de Ikuto y mio un paño y un balde con agua. Yuimara me pregunto si tenia hambre y yo solo negué, no tenia hambre, tenia miedo como jamas había imaginada tenerlo. Me sentía mal, porque por mi culpa Ikuto estaba enfermo.

Cuando llegue al cuarto, vi que Rima ya había traído lo que le había pedido y le estaba cambiando el paño, me acerque a donde estaba ella

-parece que la fiebre aun no le baja-me dijo Rima y yo asentí

Hubo un momento de silencio

-es mi culpa-le dije a Rima

-no es su culpa, Amu-san-me dijo Rima y la mire

-si, es mi culpa, si no hubiese salido o al menos si hubiese regresado a Ikuto no le estuviera pasando esto-le dije

-Amu-san ¿usted lo ama?-me pregunto Rima y la mire

-lo quiero-admití hubo un momento de silencio y hable -pero al que yo amo es a Tadase-kun-respondí

-pero usted esta casada-me reprendió

-lo se, pero decir que amo a Ikuto en tan poco tiempo, es difícil, aprecio demasiado a Ikuto, él es mi esposo y es bueno conmigo pero no lo amo tanto como a Tadase-kun-le respondí sincera

Rima asintió pero en había algo en su mirada que no sabia descifrar

-me retiro, Amu-san, si necesita algo, llámeme-me dijo ella y yo asentí

Ella salio, y yo me acerque a la cama de ambos, y le toque la frente, la fiebre aun no bajaba nada. Su rostro estaba muy pálido,y aun batallaba para respirar, seguí cambiándole los paños, hasta la tarde, que la fiebre empezaba a ceder, le había cambiado la ropa, pues la pasada estaba mojada.

Ikuto abrió lentamente sus ojos

-Ikuto ¿estas bien?-le pregunte

-Amu, es..tas a..qui-me dijo con una voz muy ronca

-claro que estoy aquí-le dije

-pro..me..te q..ue..jamas t..e i..ras de a..qui-me dijo y me miro a los ojos

-jamas, te lo juro-le prometí

-t..e amo-me dijo él y sonreí

-lo se-le dije y el me sonrió

-m..e duele la cabeza-me dijo él

-es normal, duérmete un rato mas para que cuando despiertes no te duela-le sugerí

-duer...me con..migo por..favor-suplico él y se aparto y me dio un lugar, como mariposa hipnotizada seguí el sendero y me recosté a su lado, le toque la frente y note que el paño estaba muy caliente y se lo quite y se lo cambie

Ikuto me miraba callado y yo no dije nada, no había palabras pero no eran necesarias solo era un buen momento juntos. Vi que él volvía a cerrar los ojos y se quedo dormido después de unos minutos, era tan bello dormido que parecía un ángel, un ángel que estaba empezando a querer. Y sin poder evitarlo cerré mis ojos, y Morfeo se apodero de mi y ya no supe mas.

**Fin de Amu POV**

**Ikuto POV**

Lo volvía a sentir, esa noche aun seguía persiguiendo mis sueños, quería abrir mis ojos, pero no podía...era difícil Y una vez los abrí, sentí mi corazón latir rápidamente. Sentí un ligero peso en mi pecho y mire que Amu, mi amada Amu estaba dormida en mi pecho y no pude sentirme mas que en tranquilidad, como siempre lo estaba con ella. Ella estaba viva y entre mis brazos, como alguna vez lo habíamos prometido. Toque sus parpados, su cara y ella abrió lentamente sus ojos, esos ojos ámbares que siempre estaban en mi cabeza

-Hola princesa-le dije con voz ronca, me dolía la garganta y tenía sed

-Ikuto ¿estas bien?-me pregunto ella y llevo su mano a mi frente. Tome su mano y la bese

-si, solo me duele la garganta-le respondí sincero y ella lanzo un suspiro

-gracias a Dios-murmuro ella y la mire

-¿paso algo?-le pregunte

-te subió mucho la fiebre-me respondió ella

-¿estuviste preocupada?-le pregunto y ella asintió y sonreí-ya estoy bien, solo con sed pero bien-le dije para tranquilizarla y le di un beso en sus labios

Ella se sonrojo e hizo que sonriera mas

-¿ así que sed?-me pregunto ella y yo asentí

Ella se levanto y desee levantarme y recostarla a mi lado, pero me sentía muy débil y cansado. Ella me trajo un tarro y lo llevo a mi boca, aquel liquido hizo que me doliera la garganta y a la vez sentía que calmaba mi sed

-con cuidado-ella me dijo y trague aquel liquido, dolía tragarlo pero a la vez me aliviaba, ella miraba cada una de mis acciones y su mirada era de angustia -¿te sientes mejor?-me volvió a preguntar y yo asentí; unas ganas terribles me dominaron por completo y la bese. Ella correspondió mi beso, tímidamente como ella, la tome de su cintura y la cargue para tenerla en mi regazo, pude escuchar el gemido de sorpresa que ella dio que por alguna extraña razón me excito.

Tenia un mes para embarazarla, y aunque se me hacia muy rápido sabia que nuestro matrimonio dependía de ese bebe.

Sin embargo mi amor por ella seguía igual que antes o incluso era mas grande, ella era mi universo y de tan solo pensarlo que ella se volviera a ir eso haría que me volviera loco; volverían esos sentimientos y las ganas de matar a Tadase mas grande, yo tenia bajo mi mano nuestro matrimonio pero Tadase tenia un arma mas poderosa y era el amor que Amu sentía por él y la entera confianza de mi padre y eso era lo que me asustaba. Pero en cambio ese heredero representaba mi salvación y tal vez el sueño de niños que teníamos Amu y yo de tener una familia.

**Fin de Ikuto POV**

**Amu POV**

Los besos de Ikuto eran dominantes y hasta ciertamente bruscos, como si estuviera enojado y me aleje de él

-lo siento-me dijo él dándose cuenta de lo que había pasado

-¿hay algo que te angustia?-le pregunte preocupada

-no es nada, amor-dijo él aun así no le creí

-sabes Ikuto, puedes confiar en mi cuando tu quieras-le dije con sinceridad

Él pareció reflexionar

-¿Amu, tu deseas un hijo?-me pregunto y lo mire extrañada

-pues, nunca lo he pensado si te soy sincera pero supongo que si ¿tu quieres un hijo?-le pregunte y él me miro con una sonrisa

-nada me haría mas feliz que hacer una familia contigo Amu-me dijo y le sonreí.

**Lemon**

Ikuto me beso con mucha pasión tanto que me hizo perder el pensamiento por un momento, cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta que él estaba besando mi cuello y había desabrochado el corsé

-Ikuto, no...esta bien esto, tú estas en...fermo, necesitas reposar-le dije en un jadeo

-estoy bien, amor mio-me dijo y me volvió a besar

Con sumo cariño como él suele tenerlo toco mi pecho, temblé por un momento y deje salir el suspiro en sus labios, Ikuto baja sus labios a mi cuello y llevo mis manos a su cabello, como siempre es suave, muerdo mis labios para contener el grito que quiero lanzar cuando el baja sus labios y muerde mi seno. Siento como él baja mi falda dejándome sin ninguna prenda excepto los pequeños pantalones interiores, y lo siento... su anatomía apretada y caliente

-¡Dios! eres tan hermosa y tan... mía-dice él en un suspiro y me acuesta en la cama dejándome bajo su merced, cuando lo miro a los ojos me doy cuenta de que me dejo completamente desnuda, un rubor se esparce por mi rostro y cierro los ojos tratando de ocultar mi vergüenza

Empiezo a temblar cuando siento su respiración ahí...en mi santuario pero muerdo mis labios cuando siento su lengua ahí, quiero decirle que pare pero mi cuerpo tiembla esto es tan extraño y mete un dedo, arqueo mi espalda, nunca había sentido esta sensación y se siente tan bien

-tan estrecha-dice él-abre los ojos para mi preciosa-pide él y entreabro mis ojos pero quiero cerrarlos cuando veo como él lame mi monte de venus, agarro las sabanas enterrando mis uñas, esto están raro, mi vientre se contrae provocandome un delicioso espasmo,y grito

Ikuto se quita su ropa y me besa,el sabor de sus labios sabe extraño y pasa sus labios por mis mejillas y las besa

-te amo tanto Amu, que daría mi vida por ti-me dice él en el oído y siento algo extraño en mi estomago como mariposas y de repente él esta dentro de mi y lo abrazo, siento como las lagrimas empañan mi rostro no por el dolor si no por lo bien que se siente tenerlo aquí ahí en mi interior y es como si estuviera completa, Ikuto toma mis piernas y las levanta para dejarlas en ambos lados de su cadera y embiste y gimo, él me besa con torpeza pues el movimiento esta en nuestros sexos, abro mis ojos y veo que él no deja de mirarme como si fuera la cosa mas hermosa del mundo

-te quie...ah...ro tanto Ikuto-le dije y veo que él me besa mi frente que esta cubierta de sudor, él cuerpo de él se siente sudoroso o tal vez sea él o tal vez ambos y de repente todo estalla, mi cabeza se queda en blanco y mi cuerpo se contrae, escucho el gruñido que lanza Ikuto y siento como un liquido caliente esta en mi cuerpo, esto es mejor que las anteriores

**Fin de Lemon**

No supe cuando me quede dormida, pero cuando despierto veo a Ikuto que esta dormido en pecho, lo miro y mi corazón late al ver su rostro angelical dormido, ¿que es lo que siento por él? me pregunto a mi misma, esto va mas allá del cariño era algo inexplicable que siento cuando estoy con él, solo él me hacia sentir completa.

Tengo sed y con cuidado dejo a Ikuto a mi lado y me levanto, es de madrugada pues la luna aun esta, mi cuerpo esta desnudo por lo cual agarro mi bata y me cubro mi desnudes, con cuidado abro la puerta, agarrando la vela que esta en el estante y salgo de la habitación la casa esta en un profundo silencio y paso por una habitación que nunca había visto, abro la puerta y veo grandes armarios llenos de libros, es una biblioteca puedo notar, un libro llama mi atención era pequeño y la duda me hizo abrirlo, lo empece a leer

_Diario:_

_Tener 12 años. Ikuto enseñar a escribir. Quiero mucho a Ikuto. Ikuto dio esta mañana a Amu un beso en los labios. Labios de Ikuto saber a chocolate._

_Hoy cumplir años. Eres mi regalo de parte de Ikuto_

_Mama preparo una tarta con muchas fresas. A mí me gustan las fresas. Tadase me regalo una flor muy bonita. Rima me regalo un dibujo. ¿Es bonito, verdad?_

_Hoy es un muy buen__día_

_Amu_

Mi cabeza dolía tan fuerte, sostuve mi cabeza con ambas manos

-¿Amu, amor que te pasa?-dijo Ikuto preocupado y tomo la libreta de mis manos

_Ikuto, cuando crezca tu te casaras conmigo y tendremos_ _nuestra propia familia _mi voz resonaba en cabeza _No, Ikuto no me abandones_ la voz seguía resonando en mi cabeza

-Ikuto, mi cabeza ahhh no la aguanto-le digo en un grito

-mi amor, Amu todo estará bien, RIMA TRAIGAN AL DOCTOR, RESISTE AMU, NENA RESISTE-pide Ikuto y siento un calor extraño en mi nariz, tengo sangre y todo es borroso.

_No Tadase, eso es mentira Ikuto no violo a Nadeshiko, él jamas haría algo así, _**¿quien es Nadeshiko? fue mi ultimo pensamiento antes de caer en el abismo**

**Fin de Amu POV  
**

* * *

**Despues de meses traje un nuevo capitulo, como veran reedite los pasados pues me horrorice cuando los vi, una disculpa por la tardanza pero como siempre digo soy una perfeccionista y la verdad este capitulo me costo**

**Quiero agradecer a :**

**Bella-swan11,Silverke,Janne-amuto,may,Maru-chan1296, Janne-amuto, Guest,Sheila Sevigne Sakurai,Hime Rerre-Chan, Katy-Nya, amutolove100,sharik21,Yuuki,twilight-love1694 porque sinceramente agradesco sinceramente los mensajes que me han mandado, en serio ustedes me motivaron a escribir este cap y espero que les haya gustado**

**Estoy segura que les deje mas dudas pero creanme el climax de esta trama esta por comenzar**

**Un abrazote de oso panda y les digo a todas gracias por seguir esta historia**

**atte:ATMD**


	13. HMMMM

Al lector que lee esto, le quiero pedir una disculpa por el atraso, tal vez uno ansiosa mente espera un capitulo, pero sinceramente en mi caso lo unico que pido es tiempo, veran estoy trabajando y ademas estudio, entre mi tiempo de estudiar y de trabajar, no me deja mucho tiempo a hacer mi pasion que es escribir, hehehe pido tiempo porque en serio ya tengo el capitulo cuando puedo escribo en mi celular en clases pero sinceramente el hecho de tener que transcribir todo y checar errores y horrores de ortografia, se lleva su tiempo.

Sobre la pregunta que me hacen de que si voy a dejar esta historia, sinceramente no puedo, aunque he estado tentada porque bueno de repente me doy cuenta que no era lo que tenia pensado al principio, no la voy a dejar porque despues de creando un heredero esta historia es como mi segundo bebe, y aunqe no se como se den las cosas, estoy al igual que ustedes pensando cual va a hacer lo que sigue con esta historia.

Un saludo y un abrazo de oso panda.

Y una sincera disculpa.

Espero verlas de nuevo con el capitulo nuevo que esta en proceso

ATMD


End file.
